


Just Good Business

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Caroline Salvatore, married into one of New York's most brutal crime families.Niklaus Mikaelson, a notorious mob boss who is hell bent on taking down the Slavatores.It's an affair for the ages.Based on my drabble under the same name.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 126
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There are depictions of graphic violence, sex, suicidal thoughts and domestic abuse. This is not a light and fluffy story. 
> 
> I posted a drabble under the same name but I got a lot of requests over at tumblr to expand on it...so here it is. Hopefully it lives up to what everyone wanted.

Caroline looked around the ballroom, seeing the elegance and glamour that lingered from the chandleries to the champagne that flowed in their flutes. New York’s richest gathered in order to flaunt their wealth, make shady deals and cover up their crimes. The party was nothing more than various alibis for a series of crimes that were bound to happen in the early hours of the morning. She used to love these parties, but that was before she realized what these people were capable of. What she was capable of.

She picked up her own glass and drank the champagne but the taste seemed lacking to her; much like everything else in her life. To the world at large, she lived in a big mansion with a rich husband and connections that reached farther than the average person. What Caroline saw was a gilded cage and a pillow made of silk, suffocating the life out of her.

She was Caroline Salvatore; Upper East Side Socialite married to one of the richest men in the city. Friends from the richest of families that cared little for her. A life everyone dreamed about.

As she downed the rest of her drink, allowing the alcohol to fog up her senses, she saw a hand outstretch to her. She looked over and saw her husband, Stefan Salvatore. He was handsome, she supposed but then again, she found nothing redeemable about him. He cared little for her and she cried as she walked down the aisle to him. The moment their names were etched onto the marriage certificate, he locked her away in a glamorous hell that Caroline had no means of escaping. He would kill her first if she even dared tried.

“Dance with me.” Stefan demanded. Caroline placed her glass down on the table and linked her hand with his. He led her to the dance-floor. He took her into his arms and spun her around, pretending to be the devoted husband he promised her mother he would be. “You’re not smiling. We cannot have our friends thinking our marriage is in trouble.”

“Friends? You don’t have friends.” Caroline replied and Stefan’s grip grew tighter. She knew that if he didn’t let go of her soon, his fingers would leave bruise marks on her skin. It wouldn’t be the first time and there were times that Caroline wished he would cross that line; kill her and be done with it.

“Enemies then.” Stefan retorted and it took everything in Caroline not to roll her eyes at him. “We are surrounded by people who given the right opportunity, would love to strike us down. Now, I need my wife to be happy. If you’re not smiling, laughing and being the social butterfly, I was promised when we married last year, our enemies will know that this is nothing more than a sham.”

And it was. Their marriage was nothing more than a business transaction that neither of them wanted. However, her mother needed some of her less than savory dealings covered up in order to stay Chief of Police and the Salvatore brothers were more than willing to oblige…. for a price. They wanted an in with the police and who better than the Chief? Caroline was nothing more than a bargaining chip; a life long hostage handed over for safe keeping to ensure that Elizabeth Forbes stayed in line.

“No. We wouldn’t want that.” Caroline forced a smile on her face. Stefan laughed and she could see that twinkle in his eye that he used moments before he killed. The Ripper. Untouchable. Uncontrollable. A man who thrived on the kill; and that man spun her around as though she was nothing more than a rag doll. “Better?”

“Perfect.” His voice was harsh and cold but Caroline had grown us to that by now. It was the only tone he ever used with her. “Now. I have a business meeting tonight. I won’t be home till late. Don’t wait up.”

Stefan leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips before leaving her on the dance-floor. Seconds after his eyes were off of her, Caroline felt her mask fall. She saw a waiter walk by and she grabbed another glass of champagne. She weaved her way through the crowed. Passing ‘friends’ along the way such as Aurora de Martel or Haley Marshall; two-woman Stefan approved of because neither one asked to many questions. She saw Elena and Damon, dancing, drinking and laughing. They seemed perfect together but Caroline knew more. Damon was calculating and willing to do whatever it took to protect what was his. Elena was his; but there was something false behind Elena’s smiles. She was selfish in a way that made Caroline’s head spin. Their marriage was as much as a sham as Caroline’s. The terrifying part was that Damon did not realize it.

Not wanting to see the sight of them, she made her way through and unopened door. She wondered down the hall of the Four Season until she reached a utility door with the bright red words of exit’ hanging above the door. On a whim, Caroline pushed the door open and entered the stairway. She went up and up until she couldn’t anymore. She tried the door at the very top and to her surprise it was unlocked. It was the rooftop.

Caroline took in the view of the city. Even in darkest places of her mind, she could not help but admit that New York was beautiful. There was a life to it that was vibrant and pulsing. Especially at night when the city lights illuminated the buildings and the people. Caroline drained her glass and tossed it to the side, hearing the glass shatter on the ground. She kicked off her heels, allowing her feet to touch the concrete and walked toward the edge. She looked down the fifty-two stories.

Stefan and Damon wanted to paint a picture of the perfect life for the world to see. Both brothers happily married to beautiful women. Caroline wondered what the world would think if they found Caroline’s body on the ground after jumping those fifty-two stories. It would be instantaneous; hitting the ground. It would be better than suffering the life she had now. It would also show the world that maybe something was not right with the Salvatore brothers.

Caroline, carefully, eased her way up onto the ledge and looked down. It was high up and she could feel the wind of the cool February air. She was cold but she did not care. Her gown was a held up by thin white straps. Her bodice made of white lace while her deep navy skirt with a slit up the side. She looked beautiful and for a moment she wondered if her corpse would be gorgeous once it hit the ground. She didn’t care. If it put a notch in taking down Stefan, then her death would be worth something.

“Are you sure you want to do that Sweetheart?” A voice sounded from behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw a handsome man standing behind her. He was in a tux, much like the rest of the men at the party. Stefan always spent a large amount of time on his hair but this man allowed his blonde locks loose. He was looking at her with curiosity; a look that alarmed Caroline slightly.

She knew exactly who he was.

Klaus Mikaelson. Head of the Mikaelson crime family and possibly the most dangerous man in this city. She had seen him from afar and heard Damon curse him enough times to know that he was no friend to either Stefan or Damon.

“What does it matter to you?”

“A beautiful woman like yourself contemplating taking her life?” Klaus walked up to the edge and leaned against it. “I think that matters to me greatly.”

“Why? Would you rather push me yourself?”

“I could.” Caroline tensed. He would do it to. He would push her and turn around, not thinking twice. If Caroline was going to die, she wanted it to be on her terms. She refused to be a pawn in this feud any longer. “If you really want me to. If you believe that your life has no meaning. I thought about it myself once or twice over the years, truth be told. But I’ll let you in on a little secret, there is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music and genuine beauty. And you can have it all. All you have to do is ask.”

“Ask what?” Caroline bit back. The life he painted was one she once craved. She wanted to have the world at her fingertips, not locked away; a doll only brought out to be paraded around before being tossed aside. The fire in her tone caused Klaus to smile, dimples appearing on his cheeks that made him look far more handsome than before. He held out his hand to her.

“Dance with me.” Caroline looked at his outstretched hand and much like she had done earlier in the evening with Stefan, she placed her hand into his; Klaus helped her off the ledge. He pulled her into his arms and despite the fact that there was no music. His touch was gentle and calming. Caroline felt more at home in his arms than she did of the man she married.

“Do you know who I am?” She whispered.

“You’re Caroline Salvatore, formally Forbes. The wife of Stefan Salvatore. Married just over a year and what a happy marriage it must be if it has you up here contemplating taking your own life.”

“Instead I’m dancing on a roof top with his biggest rival.” Caroline whispered. “Why?”

“So, you have heard of me.” His smile grew wide as though he was proud at the fact that she knew he was a killer, drug lord, king pin or some other name given to those who run and operate a crime family. She knew that he had fingers in all sorts of business; such as that his brother was high up in the FBI and that his reach stretched far beyond New York. He was everything Damon wanted to be and everything he wasn’t. “I followed you up here because I think you and I have a mutual interest.”

“Oh really? And what is that?”

“We both want the Salvatore brother’s dead.” Caroline froze in his arms and her eyes shot up to his. “Come now Sweetheart. We both know it is true. You never wanted to be married to him and are looking for a way out. I’m offering you one. It may not be as instantaneous as jumping from a ledge but the outcome will be far sweeter.” Klaus stepped away and brought her hand to his lips. “Thank on it, love and I’ll see you soon.”

With that, Klaus dropped her hand and headed toward the stairway that lead back down to the party. Caroline watched after him, feeling a slight crack in her prison walls as he went. She looked over to the ledge again, debating. She turned away, bent down and slipped on her shoes. Klaus saw Caroline rejoin the party and a look passed between them; a mutual understanding.

In the wee hours of the morning, Caroline laid in bed thinking about Klaus’s offer. She wanted out of this marriage and divorce was not an option. Her mind turned with the possibility but Caroline just did not know if it was worth the risk. If she betrayed them, she was dead; her mother would be dead and the little Caroline cared for would crumble. Then there was that part of her brain that couldn’t but start the stirrings of desire. A desire to be free.

Before she was able to ponder her fate longer, she heard the bedroom door open. She sat up in bed to see Stefan looking at her. She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. The light shined and Caroline had to withhold her scream. From head to toe, Stefan was covered in blood. He cocked his head to the side and she could see the mania behind his eyes.

“Come.” Caroline followed his instructions and pulled herself out of the bed. She walked over to him and once she reached him, Stefan placed his hands on her hips; spinning her around. He inhaled the scent of her hair before he tailed a string of kisses down her neck; and Caroline let him. She laid willing for him, as she had always done before. This time was different.

Stefan never fucked her while wearing his victims’ blood before.

In the morning, Caroline cleaned herself the best she could. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she could still feel Stefan’s hands on her and him inside of her, reliving his blood-lust. It made her stomach turn and she needed to get out of the house. She grabbed her bag and coat but when she opened the bedroom door, Stefan stood on the other side of it.

“Where are you going?” Stefan asked in his typical bored voice. In truth, he could care less what she did as long as she stayed in line. As long as she continued to be controllable.

“I don’t know. Shopping maybe. I just need to get out of the house.” Caroline replied. Stefan looked down at her as though he was searching for something; waiting for her to do something. After a moment, he nodded his head and let her pass.

“Take Enzo with you.” With that, Stefan entered their bedroom and closed the door behind him. Enzo. Her ever present bodyguard. In truth, Caroline did not mind Enzo. He was funny and genially tried to make her smile. He let slip once that he didn’t like how Stefan treated her; having found her crying one to many times or cleaned her up when Stefan got too rough. The catch was, he was on Damon’s payroll and betraying his employer was a one-way ticket to an early grave.

Caroline searched out Enzo, telling him she needed to get out of the house and that he was to accompany her. As she climbed into the back of the car, she saw Damon and Elena’s car pull into the drive. She wondered what they were doing there so early but Caroline did not care. She needed to put some distance between herself and Stefan.

“Where to Gorgeous?”

“Anywhere. I don’t care.” Enzo nodded and pulled out of the drive and into calm street of their New York suburb. He drove into the city and Caroline was so lost in her own thoughts that she did not notice that they were in a bad part of town. Enzo pulled into a back alleyway and it wasn’t until the car stopped that Caroline paused. “Where are we?”  
“You’ll see.” Enzo got out of the car and opened her door, holding out his hand to help her.

“Did Stefan order you to kill me?”

“Even if he did, I wouldn’t.” Enzo smiled at her and she believed him. If anything, he would warn her and let her fake her death. She almost wished Stefan ordered a hit on her and Enzo has her hit man. Caroline looked up to the old abandoned warehouse and rolled her eyes. Enzo led her to a door and opened it. “I promise you; no harm will come to you inside. I won’t let it.”

Caroline nodded and she stepped forward. It was dark inside but there were a few florescent lights that hung from the ceiling, casting enough light to create more shadows. She walked forward, listening to her heels hit the concrete flooring. Enzo walked beside her, seemingly completely at ease. Once the reached a bit further into the warehouse, a man moved out from behind a pillar.

“Klaus.” Caroline whispered.

“Thank you, Enzo, for informing me that Caroline would have a moment alone.” Klaus spoke to other man and Caroline’s eyes traveled between the two of them. She could not fathom what was happening. Enzo worked for her husband and brother-in-law but if he was having dealings with Klaus…

“What?”

“Damon and Stefan are not the only ones who pay me Gorgeous.” Enzo drawled out. He tilted his head towards Klaus. “I work for Klaus.”

“I hired Enzo specifically to infiltrate the Salvatore home. He has been my man for years and when he fed me some interesting information on the state of your marriage, it made me wonder if perhaps, you and I could come to an agreement.” Klaus replied. “I was honest with you last night Sweetheart. We want the same thing.”

“I don’t want to be a pawn in anyone’s game.” Caroline hissed out. She glared at Enzo, not believing what he was bringing into her life. He was risking his life by spying on Stefan and Damon. There was something more in it for him than money. Enzo was not foolish enough to be a double agent without leverage. She could easily turn in him and he would be dead before sunrise. She wouldn’t but the fact that she could was present in the back of her mind. “Not even yours.”

“I know.” Klaus signed. He reached inside his coat jacket and pulled out a small manila envelope. He gave her a pitying look and she could not see the reason behind it. “After the gala last night. Where did your husband go?”

“I don’t know.” Caroline replied, the memory of Stefan covered in blood focused in her mind again. Klaus gave her a sad smile and walked over to her. He handed her the envelope and with hesitant hands, she took it from him. Inside were a series of pictures; pictures of her mother. The scene was bloody and horrifying. Elizabeth Forbes’s head was completely detached from her body and blood was spattered across the room. She knew what that meant. She knew his signature. The memory of Stefan inside her mere hours earlier flashed before her. The blood he wore while he fucked her was her mother’s. “I’m going to be sick.”

She dropped the pictures and ran over to a pillar. She dry-heaved and coughed up the bile that formed in her throat. A hand came up from behind her and pulled the hair from her face. It wasn’t Enzo. The smell of the cologne was different. She turned her head slightly and saw Klaus staring at her. He wore a sympathetic look upon his feathers that Caroline wondered was genuine.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”

“Why? Why did he do this?”

“From what I know, your mother went back on a deal she had with the Salvatore’s. She stepped out of the line they drew for her.” Klaus replied and Caroline closed her eyes. Her mother made her bed and now Caroline was going to face the consequences. She looked at the pictures lying on the ground, knowing that the memory of them would live with her forever. “Stefan went to her last night to…. settle things. I was not made aware of her death until after it happened.”

“And what do you want from me?”

“The same thing I said to you on that rooftop.”

“Bullshit.” Caroline hissed out and Klaus eyed her. He could see the fire behind her ice blue eyes. Enzo reported a lifeless woman who was trapped in a cage, needing to find a way out. He certainly saw her desperation when she stood on that ledge but there was more to Caroline than he realized. She had a quick mind behind that beautiful face and a fire that burned under her skin. She was far stronger than anyone gave her credit for. Klaus quickly found himself wanting to know more.

“Now, now. I’ve killed people for less than the way you just spoke to me.” Caroline’s gaze did not waiver. He could kill her right now and she honestly did not care in that moment. The one person she still cared for was dead. The fact that she did not fear death intrigued him. He had killed many people and they all begged; but it appeared that Caroline would not be one of them. That earned his respect. “My brother Kol was murdered six months ago.”

“I know.” Caroline replied. Stefan and Damon threw a party at his death; a crack in the Mikaelson family, something very hard to do. While they did not murder Kol directly, Damon hired Jeremy Gilbert to do it for them. It was a job they did not trust just anyone to carry out such an important task. No. They hired Elena’s hitman of a brother to do it instead. “The celebration they threw lasted days. I thought it was cruel.”

There was a flash in Klaus’s eyes; something fierce. She could see the monster lingering beneath his beautiful face but she could see that his rage was not directed at her. She knew what a monster looked like who hated her. She slept in his bed every night.

“I want them dead. They took my brother so I plan to take everything from them. Slowly.” Klaus gave Caroline a sinister smile. “I’ve already started. A few financial deals here. A side business there. Damon isn’t as smart as he thinks he is.”

“And where do I play into this?”

“Information.”

“I don’t know anything. As you know, Stefan and I are not on the best of terms.”

“You know more than you think. Much like Enzo, you would filter information to me when you learn it. Your job would be to observe in the only way a wife can and in return, I’ll help you get out of this marriage you despise.” Caroline looked at him and she knew she was contemplating it. “Not now. Think on it. Let me know when you’ve made a decision. But think on this Sweetheart. Wouldn’t you want to revenge on the man who murdered your mother?”

“We should go.” Enzo replied and Caroline nodded. She gave Klaus a look, searching him. She could see that this was far more personal than he was saying. This went far beyond Kol’s death. Klaus was going to rain blood down on this city and one way or another, Caroline was going to be caught in the middle of it.

“Think on it Sweetheart, but know this. While you husband was murdering your mother last night; I was committing a murder of my own.” Caroline shot him a confused look but allowed Enzo to usher her outside and into the car. As she sat in the back of the car, her mind raced.

Her mother was dead. Murdered. Tears fell down her cheeks as her grief took her over. She didn’t hear Enzo’s soothing words from the driver’s seat or see the scenery passing by. Before she realized it, they had pulled into the drive of the home she shared with Stefan; but Caroline could not move. She just continued to cry. When she was able to calm her self down, Enzo opened the door.

The scene Caroline walked into could only be described as chaos. Elena was wailing on the ground, Damon holding her close to his chest. Stefan was looking at the scene in completely fury. Caroline wondered what Stefan would give to be in Damon’s place. By the number of times Stefan whispered Elena’s name in her ear after sex, it did not take a genius to figure out that Stefan was in love with his brother’s wife.

Caroline spotted a series of photos scattered across the floor. She walked slowly over to one and Klaus’s voice rang loud and clear in her ear. While you husband was murdering your mother last night; I was committing a murder of my own. The pictures showed a mutilated body, hanging spread eagle on a giant plank in the shape of a ‘x’.

Jeremy Gilbert was dead. A giant ‘M’ carved into his chest.

She felt Stefan’s presence behind her. She turned to look at him. He saw her bloodshot eyes and her reddened face. He studied her and as always, Caroline wondered what he found when he seemingly peered into, he soul.

“You know. About Elizabeth?”

“Yes. I just heard.”

“It was unavoidable.” With no sympathy, Stefan turned from her and walked over to Elena. She was still screaming in agony, clutching at her brown hair. Damon was whispering to her. The look of compassion he gave Elena caused Caroline’s fury to increase. “This was all Klaus Mikaelson. I promise you we will take him down for this. I will hand you his head on a silver platter.”

Within the next several days, Caroline buried her mother. Elizabeth Forbes had been the Chief of Police and the manner of her death caused a media stir. Caroline found no peace and her funeral was very public. The wake that was held at her home with Stefan felt more like a media circus than a goodbye to her mother. Stefan stayed by her side the entire time, playing the loving husband the entire time. He told the concerned onlookers what a tragedy had befallen their family. He touched the small of her back or held her hand. Each touch made Caroline’s skin burn in anger.

She wanted to claw Stefan’s eyes out from his head. She wanted to hurt him in the worst way possible. Her grief was turning into anger and Caroline found that she was able to hang onto that. She plotted but kept her mask in place. She knew she needed to strike at Stefan and the only way possible to do that would be to do one thing that would hurt him the most; it was a plan that Caroline clung to.

The only relief she found was that Elena couldn’t publicly mourn Jeremy. Jeremy Gilbert was a known fugitive and as far as New York knew, he was still on the run and the siblings were on bad terms. Jeremy was the bad apple while Elena the saint. So, Elena was forced to pretend that her brother was alive but his whereabouts unknown while watching  
Caroline publicly mourn her loss.

Caroline received all the sympathy.

Caroline was the one who had ability to have a funeral.

Caroline was smiled upon as though she was the center of the universe for a short while.

It was petty but Caroline enjoyed watching Elena’s anger at the fact that she couldn’t show her grief for her brother. It also was tempting to smile when an arrangement of flowers, rubbing salt into Elena’s wound.

_I’m sorry for your losses._   
_K. M._

In that moment, Caroline made her decision. She knew what her answer was. Once the last person from the wake left her house and Stefan was able to drop the act of being the worried husband, Caroline could not stand looking at any of them for another second.

“I need to go.” She reached for her purse, not carrying that she was still in the tight black dress and stilettos. She looked the part of a wealthy woman of the Upper East Side who was in mourning. She looked the part and could care less if it was bad timing. She should change at the very least; shed the mourning clothes from her body. Instead she grabbed her thick black coat and slipped it on.

“Go where?” Stefan asked.

“I don’t know. I just need to think.”

“You’re staying.”

“Let her go Stefan.” Elena’s voice chimed in. Her tone had a dead ring to it. It wasn’t that Elena was looking at her cruelly, but just in annoyance. Elena and Caroline’s relationship had always been complicated. Neither one would call it friendship, although to the outside world Elena claimed to be Caroline’s best friend. They smiled and laughed together when the cameras were on them but pulled apart the moment they turned away. “She just lost her mom. She is grieving.”

“Take Enzo with you.” Stefan commanded, never being able to deny Elena anything. Enzo, who was standing in earshot appeared quickly and followed Caroline out of the house. She was moving like a bat out of hell and just needed to get away from that house. She slid into the back of the car, calming her breath as best as she could.

“Where to?”

“You know where.” Enzo nodded and drove. He drove for a good while, ensuring that they were not being followed. Damon and Stefan were distracted so it was unlikely they would put anyone else on their trail but Enzo was a professional. He was always precise so he pulled into a parking garage. They got out of the car and Enzo led Caroline to a second vehicle. This was a big SUV, different from the town cars Stefan and Damon preferred to use. More importantly; it wasn’t tracked.

Enzo drove her across town to a tall building. Much like before, he pulled into a parking garage but this time they did not switch cars. He led her to an elevator and pulled out his phone. He punched in a code that had been sent to him and the elevator lifted upward. Once at the top, the doors opened and Caroline realized where she was.

Klaus’s office.

Klaus was standing on the other side perched on the side of his desk. He was unsurprised to see her but then again, she saw Enzo texting on an unfamiliar phone. Klaus was expecting her and Caroline just strolled into his office; never removing her eyes from him.

The office was massive. Windows on one wall that stood from floor to ceiling, providing Klaus with an amazing view of the city. Caroline looked around and saw priceless works of art on the walls. The furniture was expensive and Caroline could not help but applaud the man’s taste. This was where Klaus played with people’s lives; who lived and who died. A shell company much like Stefan and Damon’s, only far older and far more powerful.

“Leave us Enzo.” Caroline commanded. Enzo looked between Klaus and Caroline, unsure if he should leave her alone. Klaus however, nodded to the other man and waited for Enzo to head back down the elevator. Klaus pushed away from the desk and walked over to a bar cart. He poured two tumblers of bourbon and handed her one. Caroline took a few sips before turning back to Klaus, who had been silent but watched her like a hawk. “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”

“You want to strike at Damon for ordering the hit on your brother.” She took another sip. “Because we both know it was Damon who ordered it, it’s why you’re keener on him than anyone else.”

“Damon flaunted that he was the one who hired the Gilbert boy to murder my brother. Yes.” His eyes lingered over her and she could see the desire pooling in his eyes. He found her fascinating. The entire city had eyes on Caroline since the news of Elizabeth’s murder rang through the streets. An investigation was formed but would go nowhere; they both knew that. The mystery of her death would remain unsolved. Along with the rest of the city, Klaus was watching her; gazing at the woman who could put on the best act of them all.

“And sending him Jeremy Gilbert’s body as a message had the desire effect. I can assure you that.” Klaus cocked his eyebrow at her. She knew that he was aware that using Jeremy would send the desired message to Damon. A message stating that Klaus was coming for him but the truth was far darker than Klaus realized and Caroline was going to spell it out for him. “But I don’t think you realize just how far you went in sending that message.”

“Then tell me.”

“After we met that morning at the warehouse, I went home. I was grieving over my dead mother and when I walked into my front door, I found Elena in my sitting room, wailing as though her heart was being ripped from her chest. Damon was playing the good husband and comforting her.” Caroline rolled her eyes and Klaus’s lips perked up at her annoyance. “Stefan saw it immediately. He knew that I was aware of my mother’s death. He told me it was ‘unavoidable’.”

“Go on.”

“He showed me no remorse or sympathy. He came home that night and fucked me while he still had my mother’s blood on his skin.” Klaus’s eyebrows shot up at that but said nothing. Caroline could not help but notice how his grey-blue eyes grew a hint darker. “He simply walked away from me and then bent down to comfort Elena. He promised to hand your head to her on a silver platter.”

“Interesting.” She could see the calculation behind Klaus’s eyes. What Klaus wanted from her was an understanding on what went on behind closed doors in the Salvatore home. There was only so much Enzo could give him from a business standpoint but Klaus wanted more. He wanted the most personal information on the brothers in order to strike where it hurt the hardest. “And why would Stefan be more concerned with Elena’s pain than his wife’s.”

“Because he is in love with her.” Caroline replied in a matter of fact tone. Klaus stood straighter at that and she could see the million possibilities running through his mind. This he had not known. “The key to destroying all that the Salvatore brother’s hold dear is Elena. You have both of them gunning for your head because you made her cry.”

“Well that is interesting. Perhaps I should just have her killed?”

“You could but that isn’t smart and you know it.”

“Do I?” Klaus asked, testing her; seeing how her beautiful mind worked.

“Kill Elena and all you will have is two very pissed off Salvatore brothers on your hand. They will band together in their grief and strike at you and hard. Nothing is as powerful as the feeling of revenge. Kill Elena and Damon and Stefan will become your worst nightmare.” Klaus was smiling widely at her, a hint of pride etched in his eyes. “But you knew that.”

“Then what is our plan?” Klaus asked. He was testing her, seeing how her mind worked. Typically, Caroline hated being toyed with; she got enough of that at home. However, she wanted to prove to someone that she was more than just a pretty face.

“Turn brother against brother. Use Elena.” Caroline paused. “I don’t know how yet but Elena is the key in doing so. Both love her and both want her. I don’t know if Stefan and Elena are sleeping together but I’ll find out.”

“Then we have a deal.” Klaus stepped towards her and peered down at her. He took the glass from her hand and drank the remanding amber liquid. He was gazing at her and Caroline would not look away. The woman who wanted to jump from that roof top still lingered but he saw the truth behind why she wanted to jump. It wasn’t just a death wish, she wanted to strike at Stefan and Damon in the only way she could. “And what is it that you want in return for this information, Sweetheart.”

Caroline reached up and placed her hands on his chest. She eased out a few crinkles in his crisp white shirt. She could feel his muscles behind his shirt tense at the feeling of her fingertips caress him. She peaked at him from behind her eyelashes.

“Stefan hates you with a passion right now. Cursing your name every time he looks at Elena’s sad eyes. There is a fire burning in him to see you dead.” Klaus seemed amused at that. “What I want is petty and selfish and wrong on so many levels.”

“Say it.”

“I want to go to sleep every night knowing that I’ve fucked the one man who my husband hates most in the world.” There was a crackle between them that fizzled and popped. Both understood what this was. Caroline wanted in his bed for the soul purpose of being able to look at Stefan, knowing that she fucked the one man he wanted dead. It was a sort of petty revenge she needed in order to strike back from her mother’s murder and at the moment, this was the best possible way to do that.

For Klaus, it was one in the same. What was the best leverage over a man than bedding his wife? Sure, Stefan could care less for Caroline but she was his. His toy and his property. He wouldn’t take kindly to knowing that Klaus had been inside his wife; touched his wife and even less if she enjoyed it. Klaus would ensure that she did…she would feel every inch of it, cry out his name. Then when Stefan bedded his wife, she would close her eyes and imagine that it was Klaus touching her.

“You’re playing with fire, love.”

“I don’t care.” Fire burned in Klaus’s eyes and the dam broke. He leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Caroline’s lips. Caroline knew that this could end badly for her. Either Stefan could find out she betrayed him and kill her or Klaus betrayed her and she would meet the same end with different means. That didn’t faze her. It wasn’t enough for her to give up the fact that she would have this moment.

Caroline dug her nails into his chest, dragging them down his shirt. She pulled the shirt from his trousers and ripped it open; buttons scattering across the hardwood floor. Klaus tossed it aside and pulled his undershirt over his head. Caroline’s lips latched onto his bare skin, tasting him. Her teeth nipped at his nipple while his hands moved the zipper at the back of her dress. He pulled it down and Caroline felt her dress sage on her shoulders. She pushed the dress down and let it pool at her feet.

Klaus eyed her with anticipation. She was a beautiful woman and he would have wanted to fuck her either way. Her being Stefan’s wife was just the cherry on top a very delectable cake. Her bra and panties were a simple black but matched with her black pump and the sight sent blood rushing to his penis. She shot him a coy look, she knew that he was finding her desirable and having lacked that look from a man in so long, it was addicting.

Caroline reached behind her and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. Klaus, unable to help himself, palmed her breasts; his nails gracing over her erect nipple. Caroline hissed at the contact, causing Klaus to do it again.

“Heels stay on.” Klaus commanded and Caroline chuckled. She reached for his belt, slowly undoing it but Klaus stopped her. “Not this time love. Perhaps another time.”

“Cocky much? Who says this is not just a one-time thing?” Caroline teased him, her fingers running along the skin just underneath his trousers. Instead of answering her, Klaus lifted her up; causing Caroline to squeak in surprise. She wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back and pressing her breasts against his naked chest. Klaus’s lips latched onto her and kissed her while he walked them towards his desk. He knocked the files and pictures onto the ground, neither caring about the sound of shattering glass.

“Because once I’m done with you Sweetheart, you’ll come back begging for more.” He sat her down on the desk and kissed his way down her neck. His teeth nipped and sucked at her chest and Caroline spread her legs, allowing him easier access to her body. She leaned back on her forearms and watched as his head dipped lower and lower. “Tell me, when was the last time you enjoyed sex?”

“It’s been awhile.” Klaus’s eyes peaked up at her, and cocked his eyebrow. “Stefan is not very kind in the bedroom…in more ways than one.” Klaus chuckled and Caroline could feel the vibrations against her skin. They both knew what she was not saying. Caroline hated Stefan and sleeping with him was torture. There was no arousal or pleasure in the act but she had no choice.

“And here he is, a bigger fool than I realized.” Klaus grabbed her leg and outstretched it. His lips kissed her ankle as he admired her long, toned legs and the stiletto attached to them. Klaus apparently was a leg man. His hands ran down the length of them until he reached the edges of her panties. He hooked his fingers into the crotch, gracing her clit as he went. Caroline whimpered at the slight brush and her reaction pleased him; making him brush against it a second time just to make her squirm. He pulled her panties down her legs and took them into his hand; bringing them to his nose. He inhaled her scent while his eyes devoured the sight of her naked and spread across his desk. He pocked her panties and knelt before her. “Let’s make up for lost time, shall we.”

His fingers traced the length of her slit, spreading her juices. Caroline cried out at the contact. He slipped one finger into her and then another. He pumped them in and out of her before bringing his lips to her clit. His tongue licked the length of her before he began circling her bundle of nerves.

“God! Klaus!” Caroline cried out his name, not caring who heard. No one saw her enter his office. For all his staff knew outside his office door was that Klaus was having sex with someone behind it but the who remained a mystery. She assumed that they were paid well enough not to care. She continued to watch him lick and suck her while she felt that tension build up inside her. It had been a long while since she felt any sort of relief and it snapped inside of her like glass breaking against a wall. It shattered her. She screamed and cried out illegible things that she couldn’t remember when she came to.

“Seeing you come undone…you’re beautiful.” Klaus whispered and stood up from in-between her legs. Caroline sat up and reached for his belt. Like she attempted to do before, she pulled the offending leather from Klaus’s pants loops; putting it out with a snap. She tossed the belt to the floor and unbuttoned his pants, shoving them down to his ankles. “Condom?”

“Birth control.” Caroline replied, gripping Klaus in her hand. He hissed at the contact. She began to stroke him, watching as his jaw clenched tightly. His hands gripped her hips roughly and there was a brief second, she wondered if his hands would leave a bruise. “Gentle now. Can’t leave marks, now can we?” Klaus’s hands loosed and she cupped his balls as a reward, massaging them lightly. “Stefan does not want kids so, can’t risk pregnancy. So, I get a shot in my arm every three months, so unless you have some disease that I need to be worried about? Because I’m clean. Trust me. I’ve checked.”

“Clean bill of health Sweetheart.”

“Then get inside me.” Caroline lined his penis up with her entrance and Klaus pushed inside. The feeling of him stretching her and filling her was incredible. He was bigger than Stefan so there were muscles that were stretched that she was not used to. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to him. Slowly, he withdrew before pushing back in. The first few strokes where leisurely but as their rhythm began to build, his thrusts picked up. “Faster. Harder”

The desk under them creaked and groaned. The slapping of skin could be heard as Klaus pounded into her. Caroline’s nails dug down his back, leaving marks that that they both knew would take a few days to fade. She could feel herself building towards her peak again and Klaus could sense that she was the verge of another orgasm. He reached between them and rubbed her clit. Her walls clenched and Caroline was pushed off that cliff again. A few more pumps and Klaus followed suit.

Once their breathing calmed down, Klaus slipped out of her and Caroline whimpered at the loss. She sat there for a second and watched as Klaus bent down and pulled his trousers up his legs. Caroline held out her hand and Klaus just cocked an eyebrow at her in question.

“My panties.”

“Oh, no Sweetheart. I’m keeping those.”

“Seriously!” Caroline huffed in mock frustration causing him to chuckle. He looked her over, apprising her still naked body; seemingly way too proud for her liking. She rolled her eyes and stood from the desk. “Fine. Pull the alpha man act.”

Klaus all but doubled over in laughter as she picked up her bra, putting it on before stepping back into her black dress. She turned her back to him and pointed at the dress. Klaus stepped forward and zipped up the dress, his fingers gracing her back as he went. Despite what they had just done, the touch sent shivers down Caroline’s spine. Klaus leaned down and she felt his hot breath on her ear.

“There is no act, love. I am the alpha male.” Caroline turned to look at him and made a point to roll her eyes again. He was amused; his smile was wide and his eyes sparkled with mischief. He was content and there was something about him made Caroline want to please him again. She wanted to fuck him in order to get back at Stefan and now she realized she wanted to do it again for the sole purpose that he felt good.

Klaus pulled away from her and went to pick up his cell phone, stepping over glass that had shattered from a few of his picture frames that had been on his desk. Caroline spotted a mirror on the far wall near his office. Her hair was a mess. She scowled and pulled it from her bun. She ran her fingers through it and deciding to let it hang loose. She watched Klaus send a text message before walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as they listened to the sound of the elevator rising again.

“Until next time, Sweetheart.” Klaus kissed the side of her neck before pulling away; just in time for the elevator to ding and Enzo to step out. Enzo halted slightly, taking in the sight of the office. He was intelligent enough not to say anything but seeing the contents of Klaus’s desk on the floor and the smell of sex hanging in the hair; not the mention the fact that Klaus was shirtless, he knew exactly what had occurred.

Caroline just tossed him a cheek grin before heading to the elevator, swaying her hips ever so slightly as she went; knowing full well that Klaus was watching her. Enzo followed her inside and the moment the door closed on them; he just turned his head to look at her with a worried expression on his face.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game Gorgeous.”

“And you’re not?” Caroline retorted. Enzo just shrugged.

“I didn’t just fuck the devil.”

“Oh, shut up.” Caroline bit out. “Why are you doing this? Playing both sides, I mean? If Damon or Stefan learned that you were feeding information to Klaus or even that you brought me to see if, twice. They’d kill you. And don’t feed me some line about the money being good. I’m too smart for that.”

“It amazes me that neither Stefan nor Damon realize how smart you actually are.” Enzo muttered but refused to say more and Caroline was not going to push him. She just wanted to make a point. They walked across the parking garage and she climbed into the SUV. It wasn’t until they were sitting in traffic and Caroline was scrolling through her phone that Enzo spoke again. “Her name is Bonnie.”

“What?”

“My girl. Bonnie. She has a rare genetic disease. I couldn’t afford to get her the treatment she needs.” Caroline wilted ever so slightly. She did not know much about Enzo or the fact that he had a life apart from bloodshed and deception. “Klaus has connections. Vast connections. I provide him with whatever he needs and he ensures that Bonnie gets everything she needs to manage her condition. So yeah. It is not about the money.”

Caroline had nothing say. It made sense to her why Enzo did what he did but what amazed her was Klaus. She knew that he wasn’t providing, what Caroline assumed to be expensive medical care, out of the goodness of his heart. She could not begin to imagine what Enzo has done for Klaus to receive that kind of payment.

A second later, Caroline’s phone buzzed revealing an unknown number.

_Thank you for today Sweetheart._

Caroline smiled but quickly deleted the message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Incidents of domestic abuse are shown in this chapter.

_Six Months Later_

At first, Caroline intended her tryst with Klaus to be a one off. It wasn’t. Within the months that followed, it became a habit. It started slow. It was over two weeks before Caroline learned anything of use for Klaus. She overheard a conversation between Damon and Stefan. They would be receiving a shipment of drugs coming down at the docks. Logan Fell, one of Damon’s henchmen was to receive them. Caroline told Enzo to set a meet. He drove an expensive French boutique that she often frequented, dropped her off and a few minutes later, she walked back out, getting into a different car.

  
Logan Fell’s throat was slit and the drugs stolen; causing a massive financial loss for both Damon and Stefan.

  
Damon and Stefan would, in return, strike back but Klaus was harder to reach. There were a few petty things here and there that Klaus would allow to happen, giving Stefan and Damon the feeling of power, but nothing major. Klaus had an iron wall built around him mixed with layers of corruption that it was difficult or anyone to get past. It had taken the brothers nearly a year to plan Kol’s death; then it had taken Jeremy close to another year to scope out Kol’s patterns and movements in order to take him down. Klaus was far more careful than his reckless younger brother was. Now, he had Caroline who was able to tell Klaus everything she knew. What surprised Caroline was how much she actually did know. She saw everything and because both Stefan and Damon wrote her off as useless, they said far too much in her presence.

  
And thus, began their pattern. They would meet whenever Caroline had something to report. Not always, but most times their meetings would end up in sex. Eventually, their relationship developed into a full-blown affair. There where time that Caroline went to him, without anything to report but for the sole purpose of feeling him between her legs. She would leave right after. Until she didn’t. Slowly, she started lingering behind or Klaus asked her to stay longer. They started talking as her head rested on his chest and he played with her hair.

  
He spoke of his childhood and how he got to this point in his life. He spoke of his father and how he learned he was the product of his mother’s affair; something that still ate at him to this day. He described how he took his own father’s life and how that was his first kill. He told her about Kol’s death, sending Rebekah out of state, leaving only Elijah and Klaus behind.

  
She told him about how happy she was before her marriage. She told him how her father left them when she was young and died when she was a teenager. She spoke of her teenage rebellion, college and the devastation she felt when her own mother sold her to Stefan.

  
Soon, it wasn’t just about the sex or information. It became more.

  
The difficult part was hiding her secret. Sometimes, Stefan was a bit too curious at his wife’s activities while other times, he all but sent her away. Enzo always arranged the meetings. They never took the same car, met at the same place and Klaus bought her a secondary phone-that all her calls from her Stefan approved phone would be forwarded to. If either Stefan or Damon felt the need to ever track her, her phone would always ping at the location she claimed to be at.

  
They took stalk pictures; just in case Stefan would request proof of Caroline’s whereabouts. Enzo and Klaus thought of everything. Caroline knew that neither Stefan nor Damon suspected that it was Caroline feeding information to Klaus; because they did not think she was capable of much at all. However, they knew that Klaus always seemed to be one step ahead of them at every turn. Neither suspected that there was a mole in their organization, let alone their homes but then again Damon did not suspect what was happening under his very nose.

  
“They are sleeping together; they have to be.” Caroline replied, leaning against Klaus’s chest. They were lounging in the massive bathtub in his penthouse; bubbles floating around them. Tonight, was one of her friend’s birthday and Caroline was supposedly out at the clubs, having a good time. She went, took photos and left before the third shot of tequila. “I just can’t prove it.”

  
“That is a problem.” Klaus replied, teeth nipping at her ear; causing her to whimper. His fingers drew circles on her skin under the water. He was stated and relaxed; holding her close. Caroline learned that Klaus, despite the fact that he was possibly the cruelest man she had ever met, liked to cuddle. He enjoyed those moments after sex that were calm and peaceful. Caroline wondered if he had been like that with his other lovers, or if it was just her. She was not sure if she wanted the answer. “I could have Enzo plant something. Camera perhaps?”

  
“To risky. If he starts snooping around, Stefan and Damon may the wrong idea and think I’m having an affair with him.” Klaus’s chest rumbled from behind her, he reached over the tub to the small stand that was holding their glasses of wine. The friendship that blossomed between Caroline and Enzo was an odd one. Klaus often joked that the man’s loyalty shifted from Klaus to her; but that as long as she stayed safe, it did not bother him. Not only that, but Enzo was fiercely loyal to his girlfriend Bonnie and Klaus knew that. He wouldn’t being doing this job if that was not the case.

  
“Why are you so certain that Stefan and Elena are fucking, love?” Klaus asked, bringing the glass of red wine to his lips. “You know Stefan is in love with her. It could be one sided. Perhaps Elena is the perfect little faithful wife to Damon.”

  
“They just are. I can tell.” Her tone held a hint of relief to it that Klaus could not pin point. It wasn’t sadness or fear but something else. She noticed something, a shift in her home and it concerned Klaus. Anything that could possibly endanger Caroline concerned him.

  
“Caroline? What is it?” She turned in the tub to face him. He narrowed his eyes at her. Caroline did not keep much from Klaus but when she did, it typically had to do with her marriage with Stefan. Klaus did not take kindly to the fact that she still had to play the pretty little wife for the man; especially when it came to their sex life.

  
“Stefan has been less demanding…...in his visits with me.” Caroline looked at him, his face unreadable. His body stilled but the grip on her hips tightened. She leaned in and kissed him gently, hoping to ease the anger that was radiating off of him. “It has been over two weeks since he wanted anything from me.”

  
“I don’t like it that he fucks you at all.” The words came out as a hiss. His teeth her clenched together and his jaw locked. His eyes were ablaze with fury. He sat up straighter, bringing Caroline’s lips to his for a possessive kiss. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The kissed for a few moments before he broke away from her. “You’re mine.”

  
“I’m yours. You know that.” Caroline whispered. “But he is my husband and he will be until all this is over. If I try and refuse him. It would be far worse for me in the end.” They knew it was true. In the early days of her marriage, Caroline learned that lesson the hard way. Klaus knew the stories and it was enough to send him into a frenzy; but he refrained from doing anything rash. They worked too hard to get this far just to throw in the towel now. Killing Stefan would only create more problems. The needed Damon to turn on Stefan.

  
If only they could find proof of Elena and Stefan’s infidelity…

  
“I’ll arrange something. A way for me to have eyes and ears in the house.”

  
“Are Enzo and I not enough for you?”

  
“You are more than enough. Enzo is disposable.” Klaus joked but it was half-hearted; his mood still black from Caroline’s reminder that she still had to on occasion sleep with her husband. Caroline threw him a small glare at the mention of Enzo. She knew he didn’t mean it, especially since he was still ensuring that Enzo’s girlfriend got the care she needed. “I need something tangible. Recordable. I’ll have to figure something out.”

  
“Niklaus.” There was a knock at the door. Klaus cursed while Caroline reached for her glass of wine. Caroline climbed off of him and leaned back down into the water; resting against the side of the bathtub. She covered herself with bubbles.

“Come in Elijah.”

  
Caroline had met Elijah on multiple occasions. At first, the older brother was skeptical of Klaus’s ongoing affair with the young woman. However, Caroline proved herself useful and when he realized that once Klaus was able to dispose of the Salvatore brothers, Caroline would not be going anywhere, he changed his tune and welcomed her with open arms; or at least, as open Elijah knew how to be.

  
Elijah Mikaelson was scary, intimidating and powerful. He had a high-ranking position in the FBI and had one to many friends in high places. More than once, Elijah came in the cover up some of Klaus’s more impulsive schemes. He was constantly picking up after Kol, when he was alive, who would start a turf war over the smallest of things. If it was not for the lawyers Damon and Stefan employed, she was sure that Elijah would have had them thrown in some federal prison by now on some trumped-up charge.

  
“Mrs. Salvatore, I did not realize you were joining my brother this evening.” Elijah replied, completely undisturbed that he interrupted what most would consider an embarrassing moment. Instead of turning away, he just leaned against the sink on the other side of the bathroom.

  
“Elijah, always a pleasure.”

  
“What do you want Elijah?” Klaus bit out. His mood had soured completely from his happiness earlier. He always enjoyed his moments with Caroline and the fact that they had too sneak around was getting to him. More than once, he thought about having Caroline brought to him, protecting her and hiring her the best divorce lawyer; but that would not solve his need for see the Salvatore brother’s dead. It would only provoke them. Children did not take kind to others stealing their toys.

  
“I had the most interesting case come across my desk today.” Elijah pulled out his phone from his suit pocket. He showed Klaus a picture of a young woman covered in blood and her head separated completely from her body. “Her name is Meredith Fell. Cousin to Logan Fell, that fellow whose throat you had slit a few months back. She did some interesting work for Stefan and Damon at one time.”

  
“What about her?” Klaus asked but Caroline grabbed the phone at the mention of the name Fell. She knew that name and knew the connection they had to her husband. The photo was gruesome and reminded her of the photos Klaus had shown her of her mother. “Caroline?”

  
“This is Stefan. This is his work.” The murder was identical to her mothers. She knew his signature anywhere. It wasn’t that he decapitated his victims but more or less that he enjoyed putting them back together. “Why is it on your desk?”

  
“Valid question. Why are you looking into this Elijah? A single murder is a bit below your paygrade.” Klaus narrowed his eyes in confusion. The murders that Stefan committed were typically handled by the NYPD and since they bought a new commissioner, it was swept under the rug.

  
“Because this murder did not occur in New York, but in New Jersey. It crossed state lines and the fact that it bore similar markings to a cold case from six months ago in New York, it became federal jurisdiction. Your mother’s murder.” Elijah linked eyes with Caroline and she felt the emotion well up in her throat. She had accepted that Stefan would not go down for her mother’s death but hearing that there was a small chance almost made her want to cry.

  
Klaus stood from the bathtub, not caring that he was naked in front of his brother or the fact that water was dripping all over the tile flooring. Elijah scolded his brother and handed him a towel, which Klaus quickly wrapped around his waist. The look on Klaus’s face could only be described as manic glee. This was unexpected but a happy turn.

  
“Elijah I could kiss you.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Elijah replied. “I subpoenaed all the documents from the Elizabeth Forbes murder as well as a few others. I picked up the documents this evening before coming here. It may be a few days but I should have enough evidence to open a formal investigation against him.”

“And if you don’t?” Caroline asked.

  
“I’ll make enough evidence.” Elijah replied in a tone that was hard. Caroline forgot for a second that this was personal for him as it was for her. Kol was Elijah’s brother too. Klaus could strike, often, hard and fast. Elijah, while not above planting evidence, lying under oath and arranging the occasional accidental death, still had some boundaries that he was forced to operate under. “One way or another, he’ll go down for this.”

  
“One way or another?”

  
“Either through the courts or publicly. What I have in store for Stefan and Damon Salvatore is something they will never recover from.”

  
“Well, this night keeps getting better and better.” Klaus replied. He took another sip of his wine, this time wearing a very pleased smirk. He leaned down and kissed Caroline on the lips. She did not care that she was naked nor that Elijah was standing right there. The idea of Stefan being thrown in a jail cell, even if it would be temporary made her very happy. “Although, I do think we shouldn’t put all our eggs in that basket. Caroline, tell my brother where dear Damon is tonight.”

  
“He is meeting with Mayor Lockwood later on.” Elijah cocked his head at her and waited for her to continue. “At her house, late on a Friday night.” She could see Elijah’s wheels turning in his head. Carol Lockwood was old enough to be Damon’s mother and while it would not be unheard up, Damon was not one to bed a woman that much older than himself. He was also very faithful to Elena. Probably the only redeeming quality about him. “Now Elijah, get your mind out of the gutter. Damon is expecting a shipment next month. Twelve men are coming in, by ship, from Italy. I don’t know what cargo they are bringing but it’s very important that Mayor Lockwood…looks the other way.”

  
“Interesting. Very interesting.” Elijah shot a look to Klaus, who had picked up Caroline’s phone and scrolling through it. “I thought you had an understanding with the Mayor?”

  
“I do.” Klaus replied in an almost bored tone. “It appears her and I will have to have a conversation, and soon.” He turned to Caroline. “Your husband is asking when you plan on being home. I told him that you and that red headed friend of yours were enjoying a pitcher of margaritas. I sent him this picture.” Klaus strolled over to her and showed her a photo that was taken earlier in the night. It was her and Aurora having drinks at the club they had been at earlier; and one she was certain Aurora was still at. “He says not to drink to much and to take your time. Seems like someone is up to something.”

  
“Well, it looks like you just bought me a few more hours.” Caroline smiled. She reached for his hand and kissed it. Klaus turned to his brother and made a motion that told Elijah he needed to bugger off. Caroline giggled. “I think Klaus is trying to say that you’ve over stayed your welcome. Thank you for the update. We’ll be in touch.”

  
“Yes, brother. What she said.”

  
“Very well. Have a pleasant evening. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Elijah shut the bathroom door behind in time to hear the splashing of water and Caroline’s high-pitched laughter. Despite the method of his brother’s relationship with the married woman, Elijah couldn’t help but have a budding respect for Caroline.

  
It wasn’t until wee hours of the morning that Caroline walked through the front door of the mansion. She had always found it strange that Stefan wanted a home in the middle of upper-class suburbia. It was in a gated community and Caroline hated everything about it. It felt suffocating and fake. The lights were all off, not that she was expecting anything else. Stefan wasn’t expecting her home, believing that she was out with the so-called best friend and as long as she had Enzo and wasn’t making a scene, he allowed for such diversions from time to time. It was to show the world that he was not a controlling husband but one who allowed his wife the social life she had before marriage.

  
Caroline made her way up the stairs to the master suite quietly, hoping not to wake Stefan, but as she got closer, she could see the light under the door was on. There was a sound coming from inside and it was a woman’s voice. She was moaning and whimpering. There was the slight sound of the bed creaking and hitting the wall. Once she reached the door, she grabbed the handle and turned, pushing the door open.

  
Inside was the scene she expected the moment she heard those noises. Stefan’s back was to her, his hips thrusting forward. Elena was on her back, legs spread and her body arching into Stefan’s. Her eyes were closed and head tilted in a way that gave Stefan access to her neck. Elena cried out a just as she did, her eyes opened.

  
“Caroline!?” Caroline jumped back the moment Stefan flew from the bed. On instinct, Caroline did the one thing that her gut was telling her to do.

  
_Fucking Run_.

  
She dropped her silver heels, her purse and bolted down the hallway. However, in her bare feet and tight shiny dress, she just wasn’t fast enough. By the time she reached the stair way, Stefan had caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair; pulling her backwards. Caroline latched onto his hand, digging her nails into his skin; but the slight pain seemed not to faze Stefan. He dragged her down the hallway, Caroline kicking and yelling for him to let her go.

  
Stefan tossed her into the bedroom, throwing her into the dresser. Her body smashed into it, the side of her face hitting the drawer, before landing on the wood flooring. He reached down and picked Caroline up by her throat and slammed her into the wall. Elena was rushing around the room, frantically gathering her clothes and dressing. Stefan pressed his still naked body against hers and tightened his hand on her throat.

  
“You say nothing.” Stefan’s voice was the most dangerous she had ever heard it. It was low and menacing. “Do you understand me? You saw nothing. You know nothing. You keep your mouth shut and I’ll let you pretty little head stay on its shoulders. Understand?” Caroline nodded the best she good and Stefan gave her a charming smile. “Good.”

  
For good measure, he slammed her head against the wall one last time before dropping her to the ground. He kicked her twice in the stomach, causing her to go into the fetal position. Her entire body ached from his assault. Dazzlingly, she could hear Stefan dressing while exchanging words with Elena. She opened her eyes to see a blurry vision of Elena walking past her following Stefan, not even sparing her a glance.

  
She closed her eyes again, drifting off.

  
It wasn’t until late morning that Caroline came to. She was in her bed, the same bed Stefan fucked Elena in, and her clothes had been changed. She sat up and nearly cried. She looked down and noticed that her waist was bandaged; and was the part of her body that hurt the worst. She pulled herself from the bed and walked to her now broken dresser. She pulled a change of clothes out and went into the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked at herself in the mirror.

  
The sight was frightening. There was a cut on her forehead that had been cleaned and a bruise that covered the side of her face. Her neck bore marks in the shape of Stefan’s hand. She didn’t remember getting dressed or cleaning herself up. She turned on the sink and washed her face as gently as she could. She wanted to shower but how her waist felt, she figured it would not be the best idea. She did the best she could to wash away any dried blood that was left. She changed into a pair of jeans and a tank-top with a built-in bra. She figured she would grab a cardigan, despite the hot August air, to hide the bruises that were left on her arms.

  
“You gave me a right scare last Gorgeous.” Caroline all but jumped back as she re-entered her bedroom. Enzo was standing in the master’s bedroom with a concerned expression on his face. He held up his hands to show her he meant no harm. “I heard the commotion from outside, I came running the moment I heard what was going on. Admittedly, he hid when I saw Stefan and Elena coming out.”  
“You cleaned me up.” Caroline replied and Enzo nodded.

  
“I cleaned the wound on your head. Got you to drink some water and wrapped your waist as tightly as I could. I think you have a cracked rib. I stayed as long as I could, ensuring that you were okay but I couldn’t risk Stefan realizing I was there.” Enzo stated. He walked closer to her and his voice dropped low. “I let him know what I found last night. Caroline, he is ready to reign hellfire down.”

  
Enzo stepped away from her then and left the bedroom quickly before anyone came upon them. She stood in the middle of the bedroom contemplating and thinking. She knew that Enzo would contact Klaus for her. She could not risk reaching out to him now. Stefan would be watching her and the last thing he could know was about her affair. What he did last night would be nothing compared to what he would do to her if he knew about Klaus. Flashes of the pictures Elijah showed her came to mind; Meredith Fell’s body, her head completely detached from her body.

  
Once she felt her bravery reached her, Caroline made her way down the stairs. It was slow process. Her muscles ached and groaned with every movement. However, she could not hide away in the bedroom all day; that would only make Stefan angrier. When she reached the kitchen, she made a cup of coffee and sat at the island, thinking the night before and how terribly wrong it went.

  
“What did you do?” Caroline looked up quickly to see Damon leaning against the archway. His tone was light as though he did not have a care in the world. His arms were crossed and he was eyeing her up and down. “I know my brother has a temper but what did you do that made him that angry?”

  
“I was out with Aurora last night. Had one to many. Came home late.” Caroline replied.

  
“And now she knows not to do that.” Caroline froze at the sound of Stefan’s voice. He entered the kitchen, his eyes never left hers-a warning lingering behind them. He took the cup of coffee from her hands and drank from it. He sat it back down and kissed the top of Caroline’s head. “Come brother, tell me about your meeting with the Mayor last night. Tell me, what does she look like at three in the morning?” Stefan chuckled, his tone filled with humor as though his wife was not sitting before him, beaten and bruised.

  
Days past and Caroline did not leave the house; both because she was too injured and Stefan would not allow it. She stayed put, walking on egg shells and unsure what to do. Damon and Elena were over most days, but that was not unusual. Elena became extremely nice to Caroline, acting as though they had been the best of friends forever. Caroline smiled at her, but did not engage her to much. Stefan’s eyes rarely left hers and he made sure that she was never left alone with Damon; who seemed to notice nothing at all. Enzo filtered in and out as usual, giving her only looks; clearly not being able to say anything at all; but something was about to happen.

  
Come Tuesday morning, hellfire came raining down. She locked herself in the house, rarely doing anything other than reading and watching movies. Stefan made it a point to stay home for the rest of the weekend and did not go into the office on Monday or Tuesday; telling them that Caroline was sick and needed him to care for her. In truth, he did no such thing. He ignored her and she knew that this was another way for him to control her and watch her movements; but Caroline gave him no reason to strike out at her.  
It was about ten past nine in the morning when everything changed.

  
“FBI. Open up.” Caroline sat up quickly, her body crying out as she did. Before anyone could answer the door, it burst open and agents came flooding in. Dozens and dozens of agents started tearing the house apart, looking for something; anything.

  
Stefan flew down the stairs, demanding to know what was going on. He yelled at the agents who ignored him and continued the assault on the massive house. Elijah Mikaelson stepped over the threshold casually, his hands in the pocket of his trousers; not giving a single fuck in the world.

  
“Get the hell out of my house. You’re not welcome here.” Stefan hissed at him but Elijah looked at him impassively. He reached into his suit jacked and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him. Stefan snatched it out of his hand and began to read.

  
“I believe that you’ll find a federal warrant allows me to be in every inch of your house.” Elijah replied coolly. A loud crash came from inside the dining room; the china case if Caroline was assuming. “We are investigating the murder of Meredith Fell and re-opening the murder of Elizabeth Forbes. Two deaths we have sufficient evidence to believe you were involved with.”

“This isn’t a warrant to search my house.” Stefan hissed out.

  
“My apologize. That must be the one for your arrest.” Elijah reached in and pulled out another piece of paper. “This must be the one for the search of your house. Do not worry. We have another warrant searching your brother’s home as well.” Stefan snatched the paper out of his hand and read. “Now, you can either come with me willingly or I can have you taken by force. I’m sure you would not want to make more of a scene in front of your wife.”

  
Stefan turned to look at Caroline, her bruised face and battered body on display for all the agents around. Her shorts and tank-top left nothing to the imagination. The visible hand-prints on her neck made it clear that she had been chocked. It would not take a genius to know what happened to her and now the FBI clearly knew what Stefan did to his wife behind closed doors. While Stefan was busy glaring at his wife as though she brought the FBI to their door, Caroline stole a glance at Elijah. His expression seemed cool and collected but there was something behind his brown eyes that was terrifying.

  
“Fuck you.” Stefan replied, turning back to Elijah; who just gave him a cruel smile.

  
“Take him.” Two agents descended upon Stefan and roughly pulled towards the front door. “I’d cooperate if I were you Mr. Salvatore. I would hate for this to become more of a spectacle than it already is.”

  
The agents dragged Stefan from the house while Caroline just watched; catching glimpses of her neighbors pointing and whispering behind their hands. Chaos raged around her as her home was being destroyed. Every ounce of furniture was being destroyed, torn apart and searched for something. She could hear the same treatment being done to the second and third floor. When a hand touched her shoulder, she jumped; for a second, she thought Stefan some how made his way back into the house but was relieved to see that it was Elijah looking at her.

“My apologize Mrs. Salvatore. Caroline.” Elijah said, his eyes searching her. “Are you well?”

  
“I’ve been better.” Elijah nodded in understanding. “Whatever your searching for Elijah, it won’t be here. Or at Damon’s. They are not stupid to keep anything incriminating here.”

  
“Perhaps but some raids are not meant to find anything at all.” Caroline read between the lines. These agents were not hear to find anything but instead to plant something. This was just one step in a larger plan. “I believe that you’re wanted upstairs Mrs. Salvatore.”

  
Enzo’s words echoed in her mind. _Caroline, he is ready to reign hellfire down._

  
Caroline gave him a confused looked and it wasn’t until he smiled that she turned and went quickly as she could up the stairs; her cracked ribs only allowing her to move so fast. She passed all the agents and stepped over the debris that was being left behind. Her eyes searching every face she passed, looking for one in particular. When she got to her bedroom, she pushed the door open and saw only one agent. Except, he wasn’t an agent at all and he wasn’t searching for anything.

  
Klaus stood in the bedroom she shared with Stefan, an FBI jacket hanging off his shoulders. He wasn’t going through their belongings, trashing the room (which was already trashed by another agent) but instead he was installing something in the television that was perched on the mantel, facing the bed.

  
“Klaus.” He turned when he heard the sound of her voice. He dropped his screwdriver and marched over to her. Gently, he placed his hands on her face. He took category of every bruise on her body and Caroline could feel the rage that was radiating from his skin. His body was shaking and she could feel the tension radiating from him. “I didn’t know you joined the FBI.”

  
“I’m not in the mood for jokes.” Klaus replied but his lips tugged upward. “I needed a way into this house. To you. Elijah was more the willing to provide the distraction. I was one face of many, storming in. Stefan would be focused on Elijah and I could come in undetected.” Of course, Klaus would use the FBI as a distraction for his own personal vendetta. “I wanted to come here and kill him the moment Enzo informed me of what happened to you. Elijah’s cooler head prevailed. This was Elijah’s plan.”

  
Caroline stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips lightly. She wasn’t up for anything deeper than a light peck but Klaus was willing to accept what she could give. She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. This the safest she felt in days. Klaus felt like home to her and she wanted out of this hell. She knew that they were working on it but last night scared her. Stefan was one mood away from killing her.

  
“What were you doing when I came in?”

  
“Installing a camera. There will be dozens throughout the house once this is over.” Caroline shot him a look. “Stefan’s arrest will only hold him for so long. His lawyers will have him out on bail within days.” Caroline nodded in understanding. This was not the end but instead a power play. Caroline realized that what Klaus had done before, sending pictures of Jeremy’s body, raiding Stefan and Damon’s docks, slowly dwindling down their power, was child’s play. “He will never lay a hand on you again. If he tries. I will know. We are going to attack him from all sides. Financially, ruin his reputation, Stefan won’t be able to make a move without us knowing.”

  
“And Stefan and Elena? Their affair?”

  
“Give it time, love, and they will be a tragedy of their own making.”


	3. The Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this is not a "chapter" but just a re-posting of the drabble that started it all.

She shouldn’t be doing this. She knew it was wrong, but she honestly didn’t care. She was a married woman and the man she was straddling in the back of his limo as it drifted down New York’s busy streets was most certainly not her husband. Granted, the life they all lived, what could be considered right anymore? After the incident with her husband, Caroline cared less and less for the fact that she was cheating on him. Her body was just now beginning to heal. 

“Are you sure these windows are tinted?” Caroline hissed out, grinded down upon his clothed erection. It wasn’t the first time it happened. Her affair with New York’s most notorious mob boss began months ago. It started out as a power play for him and a way for her to try and feel something; anything. Neither one of them could have imagined that it would have become more than just sex for them. “Klaus?”

Niklaus Mikaelson, the most feared man in the entire city; one who ran not only drugs, weapons, and woman but had more blood on his hands than anyone else, was in love with her. It was an intoxicating feeling. 

“I would never let us be seen, Sweetheart. Not yet at least.” Caroline smirked at him and kissed him hard; her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. Her hips rotated again, searching for some friction in order to relieve that pent-up tension she was feeling. It had been far too long since he had been able to touch her. It wasn’t easy for Caroline to sneak away in order to meet her lover, especially when she and her husband are well known in the city; that and in the last few months Stefan had been having her followed. And the media closing in on them due to Stefan’s arrest. 

The marriage between Stefan and Caroline Salvatore was an arranged affair. They both came from very old families who wanted nothing more than an alliance. So, the corrupt Chief of Police married her only daughter to the brother of an even more corrupt businessman. It did not take Caroline long to realize that her husband was dull, horrid in bed and was in love with his brother’s wife, Elena. Stefan looked at Caroline as nothing more than a possession and barely spoke to her. 

Klaus’s finger tips traced up Caroline’s spine while her black backless dress bunched at her waist. His fingers sent shivers all over her body. When he went to lace his fingers through her impeccable updo, Caroline stopped him. 

“Not the hair. I can’t go home looking freshly fucked, now can I?” Caroline replied, nipping playfully at Klaus’s lips. “We still have to let Stefan think that I am his faithful and dutiful wife, don’t we? And with Elijah’s men watching the house day and night, can’t have them thinking I’m a tramp.”

“I can have you widowed by morning, love. Just was the word.” Klaus replied, his hand slipping under her dress. His fingers graced her clit, her panties had been long forgotten on the limo’s floor. Caroline hissed out his name again. He added a slight pressure to that sensitive bundle of nerves just as his lips graced her throat. His tongue peeked out and licked her pulse point. “He would be dead and I could easily make you mine.” 

“But your plans?” Caroline whimpered. Klaus slipped a finger inside of her and pumped lightly. Then he added a second finger before curling him, his nails scraping the side of her walls. His thumb touched her clitoris and began drawing circled on it while his fingers slowly fucked her. 

“Fuck my plans.” Klaus hissed, his fingers pushed in roughly, causing Caroline to cry out. “I don’t like that he gets to touch you. I don’t like that he gets to fuck you when you’re mine. I want his head on a stick and my plans already changed once.”

It was true. When Klaus and Caroline started sleeping together, he was using her to get intel on the Salvatore family. He originally planned on revealing his affair with Caroline to Stefan in due time after getting everything he needed in order to take down Damon Salvatore. Caroline knew this and in truth she didn’t care. She hated her marriage and screwing over Stefan and Damon was enough for her; even if it meant getting herself killed. 

However, when Klaus started falling for Caroline, he shifted his plans. He did not want to risk Stefan getting enraged that his wife was fucking his brother’s rival and killing her; they didn’t call Stefan the Ripper for nothing. So, they changed course. Klaus’s main goal was taking down the Salvatore brothers not just because they murdered his brother, but because he needed Caroline safe. 

“He hasn’t.” Caroline whimpered out, grinding down on Klaus’s fingers. He looked at her in question, a smirk playing upon his lips. “Stefan and I haven’t had sex in months, not since I caught him in bed with Elena.” 

“Really?” Klaus hissed. He removed his fingers from her and Caroline cursed at him. He just grinned at her, bringing one finger to his lips and licked it clean before doing the same to the other. “You wouldn’t just be saying that so I will go easy on you, now would you?” 

“No.” Caroline weaved her fingers through Klaus’s hair, gripped and pulled his head back. She looked down at him, peering into those pearly blue eyes she adored. He kissed him slowly, tasting her juices on his lips. “He said that he was glad I knew and that he didn’t have to pretend with me. He made his opinion very clear. Stay the pretty little wife on his arm while he fucked Damon’s behind closed doors. In return I get to keep my head upon my shoulders.”

“He threatened you.” That was unforgivable to Klaus. “The increase of bodyguards?”

“Just to ensure I don’t spend too much alone time with Damon. Can’t have his brother learning his dirty little secret.” Caroline tossed him a sinful smile and Klaus bucked his hips upward, rubbing roughly against her core. “Pity Enzo is employed by someone other than Stefan.”

“Good man Enzo.” Lorenzo St. John, Caroline’s personal bodyguard and double agent. Klaus hired him to infiltrate the Salvatore business. When he was assigned to guard Caroline, even better. The problem was that Enzo was only one of Caroline’s guards that was Klaus’s man; the rest where loyal to the Salvatore brothers. “And what are you and Enzo up to tonight?” 

“Dress shopping.” Klaus chucked at that.

“Such a pretty dress.” His one hand running over the dress, touching her erect nipples through the silk. “It would be a shame if it got ruined.”

“Don’t you dare.” 

Caroline ran her hands down Klaus’s chest, slowly inching down farther and farther. When she reached the top of his pants, she bit her lip as though asking for permission to continue. Klaus nodded his head and Caroline unbuttoned his pants, allowing his member to spring free. She palmed him, causing him to hiss at the contact. She gripped his penis and stroked him, picking up the pace as she went. Klaus grabbed her wrist, stalling her movements. 

“I want to be inside you.” His tone was rough and harsh, causing Caroline’s arousal to seep down the inside of her legs. She lifted up on her knees ever so slightly, giving Klaus enough room to align himself with her entrance. Slowly, Caroline lowered herself down on top of him; seething him into her heat completely. “Fuck Caroline.” 

“That’s the general idea.” She braced her hands on his shoulders and began raising herself up and down on top of him. The feel of him, sliding in and out of her was a feeling she missed the last few weeks. Ever since Caroline had concrete proof of Stefan’s affair, it was harder for her and Klaus to meet; Stefan’s paranoia driving him to do drastic things to protect his secret. But, the feel of Klaus fucking her was worth the wait. “God, I love you.” 

“And I you.” Klaus’s hand reached down between her legs to touch her clit again. Caroline cried out his name, loudly. She began to ride him faster and faster, chasing that relief. His name slipping from his lips like a prayer. The sound of the honking horns of New York’s traffic fell away and she could care less if Klaus’s driver knew exactly what they were doing in the back of the limo. All that mattered was finding that release. “Klaus!”

Klaus felt her walls clench around him, sending him spiraling. His release came hard; spilling himself inside her. Caroline let out a long breath and rested her forehead against his. Slowly, once their hearts stopped beating rapidly, Caroline moved off of him and into the seat next to them. Klaus tucked himself away into his trousers while Caroline pulled a handkerchief from her purse to clean the inside of her thighs. She shifted in order to drape her legs over his lap and Klaus immediately began drawing small circles on her skin; sharing smiled between them as he did. 

Soon enough the limo pulled to the side of the curb and the driver knocked. 

“I suppose that this is my stop.” 

“You’ll be safe?”

“Don’t worry.” Caroline leaned over and kissed him gently. “Damon is in a board meeting tonight” which was code for murdering someone “while Stefan and Elena are probably at the house fucking each other while I’m out spending Stefan’s money. By the time they realize I’m home, I’ll be in my bubble bath, drinking a nice glass of Pinot Grigio. Bags and bags of my shopping spree littering my room.” 

“Thinking of me I hope, while you’re all naked and wet.” Klaus’s eyes traveled over the length of her and Caroline just giggled. She leaned up and kissed him, before grabbing her purse on the floor. Klaus grabbed her wrist before she could open the door. “Soon Caroline.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes four months after chapter 2.

_Four Months Later_

Life had become a shit show for Caroline. Once the media got wind that Stefan Salvatore had been arrested for murder, the world turned on its axis. Reporters and journalist all descended upon them like a swarm of locus. Caroline was not a fool. She knew that Klaus owned multiple people in the news business, it was how he stayed out of the limelight, and he was doing this. He was making life very difficult for Damon and Stefan. Their movements were restricted, watched by the entire world. He was smoothing them, putting an insane amount of pressure just to show that he could.

Stefan was able to make bail and was out of his jail cell within days. Their lawyer, Alaric Saltzman, was good and knew exactly what loopholes to look for to get his client out of distress. However, the prosecution insisted that Stefan was a flight risk and needed to be monitored. So, he was slapped with an ankle bracelet and all of his movements were tracked. Now the courts were filled with motions, continuances and a long bureaucratic game of chess on whether or not Stefan Salvatore was going to prison. The public perception was screaming for a guilty verdict. The mansion was under complete surveillance at all times; however, the feed did not go to the FBI.  
Stefan was caged in; backed into a corner that he had trouble digging himself out of and he knew that Klaus was behind it. He assumed that Klaus was seeking revenge against the death of his brother Kol. A debt was owed and now Klaus was coming to collect. Both Damon and Stefan were feeling the weight of Klaus’s power and she could see behind their eyes that they knew that they were picking a fight they could not win.

But their pride would not let them surrender; even if Klaus allowed them too.

Everything was in lockdown. Stefan and Damon hired more bodyguards and Caroline was constantly followed. It was rare that she was allowed out of the house without someone by her side and the increase of guards made it so that it was not only Enzo that accompanied her. They came in shifts, different people in and out daily that worked for them and Caroline thought it was a foolish move. She knew Klaus would grab at such an opportunity and that some of these men belonged to him; along with an order to step in if Stefan even attempted to lay a hand on Caroline again.

At first, Caroline was able to get out of the house here and there, but it was becoming increasingly harder. If it wasn’t the media tracking her down, Stefan had her guarded. His paranoia was unraveling with his lack of control and he was worried that Caroline would seek out Damon to tell him his dirty little secret. While Stefan was boxed in, Damon had more freedom. He was not so closely watched by the media nor did he have the government, Elijah, tracking his every move. He was able to conduct business and do what needed to be done as long as he was careful.

But it wasn’t easy. Klaus side stepped him at every turn. Klaus had the twelve men that Damon had delivering important cargo from Italy, slaughtered; a bloody massacre that only made the news because the Mayor’s son, Tyler Lockwood was killed in the crossfire. By the time Damon reached the docks, all of the men were dead, and his delivery gone. Turns out Damon was importing weapons that were not legal in the United States, let alone New York.

With Damon’s continued absence, doing the work for both himself and Stefan, Elena found herself at the mansion with Stefan and Caroline more often. The ongoing affair became more frequent; it was the only thing keeping Stefan calm and while Caroline thought it was completely insane that the two of them would act in such a way, with so many eyes on them, she couldn’t help be thankful at Stefan’s calmed temper.

That, and as Klaus had told her months ago, Stefan and Elena would be a tragedy of their own making. It would only be a matter of time before the wrong person said the right thing to Damon, and everything would unravel. All Klaus and Caroline had to do was be patient.

In the meantime, Caroline just tried to live her life as though nothing was wrong and stay out of Stefan’s way.

“I have an appointment with Dr. Laughlin at 8:30. Caroline Salvatore.” Caroline told the elderly nurse behind the desk. Stefan did not even blink when she told him that she had a doctor’s appointment and that it was for her birth control shot. He just told her to ensure that Enzo and Maddox went with her. Maddox was a bigger man, burly, terrifying and dedicated to his job. He was young and very eager; two things Caroline found to be a troubling combination.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. Dr. Laughlin resigned last month.” Caroline was taken aback. She had not heard that her doctor had left the practice. “No matter. We have you set up to meet with a Dr. Maxfield. I’m sure he will be more than happy to assist you. Have a seat.” Caroline nodded and made her way towards one of the seats in the lobby.

“What’s wrong?” Maddox asked her.

“Dr. Laughlin is no longer here. I was not made aware she left. That’s all.” Caroline pursed her lips. She had her theories. It was known that Dr. Laughlin was dating Stefan’s attorney and Caroline would not put it past Klaus to have her removed. She wished she had been informed of this change but knew that communication between her and Klaus was difficult for the time being. She had not seen him in weeks, let alone spoken to him; minus the scarce messages she was able to pass through Enzo.

“Caroline Salvatore.” Caroline stood from her chair, happy that her appointments were always early in the morning and followed the nurse into the doctor’s office. The nurse went about the normal routine, checking her vitals, weight and asking all the typical questions. She handed Caroline a cup and pointed to the bathroom. She paused slightly, not sure why she needed a urine sample but brushed it off. New doctor and seemingly a more thorough one.

Then she waited what felt like forever. The thing about doctors’ offices were that they wanted their patients to be early only to make them wait. When a knock sounded on the door, Caroline bid entry, relieved. Dr. Maxfield was a man in his mid to late thirties with blonde hair, blue eyes and a gentle face.

“Mrs. Salvatore. I’m Dr. Maxfield. I am taking over Dr. Laughlin’s patients for the time being.” He held out his hand for her to shake. He seemed harmless enough and she knew that Klaus would have vetted him thoroughly. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Normal. Fine.”

“Well. It has been a bit since the last time you were in.” Dr. Maxfield replied. He looked over her records. “About six months.”

“That’s not right.” Caroline narrowed her eyes. “I come every three months for my birth control shot. My appointments are always made a year in advance.”

“Mrs. Salvatore. You haven’t been here in six months.” Dr. Maxfield insisted. For a second, Caroline wondered why someone would delete her visit out of her medical records; but then she thought back to where she was three months ago.

She was healing from Stefan’s attack. He was facing charges and coming home with an ankle monitor. People in and out of her home, trying to stay alive and do what she could to help Klaus end this miserable existence. When her calendar reminder came up for her appointment, she meant to reschedule and never did. She never made that appointment and when her phone remaindered of this one, she didn’t think twice.

“Shit.” Caroline’s eyes where wide. “That’s why you had me take urine sample. It was a pregnancy test.”

“You’re quick.” He smiled at her. “Congratulations Mrs. Salvatore. You’re pregnant.” Caroline felt as though her entire world came crashing down around her. This was not in the plan. Her and Klaus never once talked about children and what their future held once everything was said and done. She knew she would be with him but beyond that, the future was a mystery. “Without doing a blood test, I can’t exactly tell you how far along you are.”

“Five weeks. It would have to be.” Her mind flashed to that night in the back of Klaus’s limo. She had a few moments out of the house when Stefan asked her to leave the house for the evening. She knew that Stefan was having her followed, he always had for a while now, but she was able to sneak out a back door of the department store she was in. She dressed up for Klaus; wore a little black number that left little to the imagination. It was one of their briefest encounters but suddenly became more significant. That was the only time they had been together since the media storm hit. It had been weeks prior to that meeting that they had been together and weeks since.

“Five weeks.” The doctor smiled kindly, understanding her meaning. “Do you want to see the baby? I can do an ultrasound.” Numbly, Caroline nodded her head. Thousands of thoughts rang through her mind. Did Klaus want children? Could she bring a baby into this world? What was she going to do about Stefan? His trial could drag out for months and if him and Elena continued to remain discrete, Damon may never know of their affair.

Dr. Maxfield left her for a few minutes before returning with the equipment. Caroline laid down and lifted her shirt in order to show abdomen. Dr. Maxfield put some jell on her stomach, Caroline wincing at the cold feeling, and moved the wand around. She watched the screen and looked at the black and white image of her uterus. “It’s too soon to hear the heartbeat but do you see that small bean shaped thing right there?”

“Yes.”

“That’s your baby.” That moment when Caroline thought the world was crumbling, vanished. She looked at that small bean and she knew that nothing was more important in the world. She would do anything to protect that baby-her baby. Klaus’s baby. The doctor just let Caroline look at the screen, a feeling of love consumed her. “Do you want a picture?”

“Yes. Please.” He nodded, snapped a picture with the wand and turned the machine off. The moment the image was gone, Caroline felt a sense of loss. The doctor left the office again and she cleaned the jell off her stomach. It took a few moments, that had Caroline pacing the room, before he returned. He gave her a small smile and handed her the photo. Seeing the ultrasound again, had Caroline placing her hand on her abdomen. Caroline continued to stare at the photo while the doctor rattled off recommendations that she would need to follow. She nodded her head, taking note of how to keep herself as healthy as possible.

“Now, it would be best to see you in about a month. Once the holidays have passed should be enough time. We can check your progress from there.” Caroline nodded. A month. That bought her some time to be able to see Klaus. She would have to figure out a way for her to get out of the house and to Klaus. Before she made any sort of decisions, she needed to know where he stood on this.

Much to Caroline’s relief, an opportunity presented itself about four days later…and in the form of Elena.

Caroline was sitting in one of the back rooms of the mansion, staring out at the December snow that was falling around them. The last few days found Caroline kept to herself. Damon and Elena were a constant presence in the home; some new catastrophe seemed to have befallen them, but Caroline tuned them all out. She was too focused on the life growing inside her and wondering how she was going to get them out of this mess.

“Caroline?” She turned to see that Elena had entered the room with an uncertain smile on her lips. Elena moved forward slightly and sat down in the chair by Caroline. “Sorry if I disturbed you. I couldn’t stand to listen to Damon and Stefan fight anymore.”

“What happened now?”

“You don’t know?” Elena looked at her confused and Caroline just shrugged. She knew that they all thought she was a spoiled little socialite that paid little to no attention to what went on around her, and Caroline was fine with that. “Mayor Lockwood is dead.”

“Oh?”

“Drowned in her own bathtub. Too much wine according to the news report.” Elena snorted at that. Caroline said nothing in return. It was Klaus. Damon was pressuring the Mayor to pardon Stefan. Klaus was already displeased by the fact that she had made a deal with them previously, he was not about to forgive her again. “Load of bull if you ask me; but I didn’t come in here to talk about Carol Lockwood.”

“Why did you come in here?”

“I need a favor.” Caroline’s expression had to have shown her surprise because Elena sighed. “And to say thank you. For everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah. Everything.” Caroline knew what Elena was trying to avoid saying but Caroline wanted to hear it from her lips. “Things are bad right now and it will be for a while. Damon and Stefan are trying to find a way to take Klaus down. One way or another, we will figure it out but right now it is hard.” She sighed and looked at Caroline. “You could have made things a lot worse for Stefan and I. I want to say thank you for staying quite…about him and I, I mean.”

“Elena.” It was hard for Caroline to keep the laughter from her voice. “Let me be plain with you. I don’t want to be married to Stefan, no more than he wants to be married to me. You know that.” Elena nodded. “The fact that he likes to fuck you behind closed doors, I don’t care. In fact, it makes my life easier because if Stefan has you, he leaves me alone. Why would I go run to your husband and ruin that? So, what do you want from me?”

“Fair point.” Elena nodded. Caroline skipped over the fact that Damon most likely wouldn’t believe her anyway; not without proof. “Damon will be out tonight. He is going to deal with this issue regarding the Mayor’s death. He has a few meetings and will be gone for a while. I was hoping that Stefan and I could have the house tonight.”

Part of Caroline wanted to tell Elena to ‘fuck off’ but she refrained. Here was the woman, who was fucking Caroline’s husband, asking her to leave her own home in order to for her to fuck Caroline’s husband. If this was not the life Caroline lived, she would not believe that this would actually happen to real people. However, Caroline knew she had a pressing matter to discuss with Klaus and she was not going to turn down this opportunity.

“Sure.”

“Really?” Elena replied surprised, her big brown eyes blinking at her sister-in-law in confusion. She thought that Caroline would give her a bit more of a hassle. “Thank you.”

“Sure. I haven’t seen Haley in a while. I might see if she is free.” Elena nodded. Clearly seeing that Caroline had no desire to speak to her, she stood from the chair and left the room. Caroline watched her go, rolling her eyes as she went. She pulled her phone from the pocket of her cardigan and pulled up Enzo’s contact information.

_Come get me._

_When?_

_An hour._

_See you soon Gorgeous._

Caroline clicked her phone off and stared out the window again before pulling herself up. She walked out of the back room and went up the stairs. The house had gone quiet, the argument between Stefan and Damon seemed to have calmed down. Caroline entered the bedroom and pulled out a pair of jeans and her favorite oversized blue sweater. She changed out of her leggings and tossed the cardigan into the dirty laundry basket, heading into the bathroom to shower. Once showered and dressed, she dried her hair and pulled her it up into a messy bun before slipping on a pair of plain boots.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Caroline looked up to see Stefan glaring at her. Apparently, he was going to speak to her today, after being silent for the last few days. Hot and cold, that was Stefan. Caroline stood and walked over to her dresser, that had been replaced after Stefan beat her, and pulled out a small necklace her mother had given her when she was a teenager.

“I’m going to spend a few hours with Haley.”

“Oh really?” His tone told Caroline that Stefan thought otherwise.

“Elena asked to give you two some space. So, that’s what I’m doing.” She could see the shift in his features. “Ask her if you don’t believe me.”

It took everything inside of Caroline not to roll her eyes as she watched Stefan pull out his phone and shoot off a text. Caroline sat down at the vanity she bought shortly after she got married and applied some light makeup. If she applied to much, Stefan would think she was lying to him. If she applied none at all, he would still be suspicious.

“Okay. Go.” Stefan told her, pushing off the door frame. “Take Enzo and Maddox with you and be back before eleven.” With that, he turned and walked towards the shower; turning it on.

Caroline let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She grabbed her bag that she left by her bed and threw her Stefan-approved phone inside. She peeked through the bathroom door to ensure that Stefan was inside the shower before going over to her jewelry box and opening it again. There was a false bottom and Caroline opened it quickly. She pulled out the ultrasound pictures, her phone that Klaus bought her, and put them in a zipper pocket in her purse before closing the jewelry box.

She grabbed her favorite winter coat, slipped it on and went downstairs. She peaked out of the window, just in time to see a black car pull up. Without thinking twice, she all but bolted out the door. Stefan taking a shower and leaving Caroline unsupervised was perfect; neither Enzo nor herself would have to find a way to ditch Maddox. She climbed into the back and rested her head against the leather seat; relieved to see Enzo.

“How the hell did you pull this off?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Caroline muttered. “Drive before Stefan gets out of the shower and realizes there is not another guard with you.” Enzo nodded and pulled out of the drive. He headed towards the city and Caroline looked at the snowy grounds out the window. “Take me to the penthouse, please. Thank you.”

“Anything for you Gorgeous.” Caroline pulled out her two phones. She turned on the phone she used for Klaus and set her other one to forward her calls. Enzo held out his hand and she placed her Stefan-approved phone into his palm. “I need you to do something for me. Later, not now but in a few hours. I want you to destroy that phone.”

“Gorgeous?”

“I’m not going back, Enzo; and I don’t want to be found.” Enzo did a double take but said nothing. He just nodded and kept driving. Caroline scrolled through her contacts and clicked on Klaus’s profile. She dialed his number and waited as the phone rang. As always, Klaus answered for her.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Caroline replied and she could hear Klaus let out a breath. “Elena asked to have a few hours with Stefan and wanted me out of the house.” The look Enzo shot her from the front was pretty hilarious; wide eyes and slacked jaw. Even he, the man who has probably committed murder and other unspeakable crimes, was shocked at the audacity. “I’m coming to the penthouse. Will you be there?”

“I have a few loose ends I need to tie up but heading home. I can meet you there in about two hours. Is that enough time?” Loose ends. Caroline wondered who Klaus was murdering or what trade deal he was making. By the whimpers and groans of pain in the background, Caroline would bet on murder.

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Let yourself in.” Caroline smiled. “I missed you, Caroline.”

“Me too.” The disconnected the call and she could see that Enzo had questions, but she needed to speak with Klaus first. The ride passed in silence and while Enzo was possibly one of the most inappropriate people she knew, she thanked him for allowing her this peace.

They followed the typical protocol. The dropped the car off in some random parking garage before taking one of the cars Klaus had planted around the city. They turned off her Stefan-approved phone to stop the tracking device and drove off. When they reached the tall building where Klaus lived, she entered the lobby and went directly to the elevator; punching in the code for the penthouse. The moment the doors opened to Klaus’s home, Caroline kicked off her boots and hung her jacket up in the closet in the hallway; knowing perfectly well that Klaus would ignore the use of said closet.

The penthouse was immaculate and bright. The outer walls were made of windows, looking out over the city while the rest typically held some piece of priceless art. The floor was completely made of hardwood and he had several fluffy throw rugs stationed around the apartment; something noticed was added only once she mentioned she enjoyed those. Caroline had been to his home several times over their ten-month affair and she loved it because no matter how little time she was there, Klaus wanted her to comfortable there.

And she was.

Having some time to kill, Caroline went into his kitchen. It was a large with a startling view of the city. The counters were made of a steel grey with matching appliances. A round table was just off the kitchen island and a bar cart perched under an impressive painting that Caroline was sure cost more than what most people make in a year.

She rooted through Klaus’s cabinets and found enough ingredients for a vegetarian pasta. Cooking wasn’t something she did often because Stefan preferred to order in constantly; unless Elena was cooking then it was a different story. By the time she was almost ready to put dinner on the table, she heard the elevator ding and heard Klaus step out. She smiled, knowing that he was near.

“Hmm. I could get used to this.” Klaus stated as he came into the kitchen. He took off his winter coat and wrapped his arms around Caroline; kissing the side of her neck. She whimpered slightly; a mixture from his nose being cold and just the feel on his lips on her. It had been weeks since they had seen one another, and she knew that he was itching for physical contact as well. “Smells delicious.”

Klaus’s hands moved to slip under her sweater and cupped her bra-covered breast. He began massaging them while his lips sucked on her neck. Caroline’s head leaned against his shoulder and her eyes fluttered shut. His free hand moved down to the top of her jeans, dipping into them and moving down to cup her center.

“Klaus. I made dinner.” She whimpered out. She should have known that he would want to get her in bed the moment he stepped through the door. They had been without one another for far longer than either one of them would like to do again. In response to her plea, Klaus moved her panties to the side and pressed his fingers against her clit. “Klaus!”

“Dinner will reheat. I want you.” His breath was hot on her ear. He nipped at her ear lobe and Caroline moaned. She loved when he did that; a dirty little secret he knew drove her insane. She tried to not moan was he nipped and sucked at her ear, but her resolve was waning. She should talk to him. She should tell him about the baby but after not seeing him and the way his teeth were grazing against her skin and the pressure that he was putting against her clit did not made the decision easy.

“Fuck it.” She turned off the stove and let her resolve break. She spun around in his arms and kissed him. Hard. She pressed her entire body into his and dug her nails into his hair. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Klaus held her easily and moved to set her on the counter. “No. Bed. It’s been forever since I’ve had you in a bed.”

The devilish smirk that appeared on Klaus’s lips made Caroline shudder in yearning. Instead of letting her down and leading her to his bedroom, he lifted her over his shoulder. She squealed in shock and when she half-heartedly demanded that he put her down, Klaus slapped her ass in response. Once inside the large bedroom, Klaus flipped Caroline down on the king-sized bed. She bounced lightly and she couldn’t help but hear her laughter echo off the walls.

“I love hearing you laugh.” Klaus stated as he kicked off his shoes and crawled up her body. Caroline, who was resting on her forearms, met Klaus in the middle to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid back against the bed, pulling Klaus with her. She opened her legs in order for Klaus to rest between them. Klaus immediately began thrusting against her, pushing his arousal against her. Caroline moaned into Klaus’s mouth at the contact. He began pulling at her sweater, pulling it upward. “I need this off.”

“But baby, it’s cold outside.” Caroline teased.

“Then I’ll keep you warm.” Klaus retorted back, causing Caroline to laugh again which only made him smile widely. His dimples appear and Caroline could not help herself but lean up and kiss each of his cheeks before raising her arms up, allowing Klaus to pull the sweater over her head. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side. “Beautiful.”

Klaus latched onto her breasts eagerly. He sucked and nipped at one while his hand stroked the other. Caroline whimpered when his teeth grazed her nipple. She arched against his mouth while her nails dug into his shoulders; clawing the fabric of his shirt.

“Why are you still dressed?” He chuckled at her impatience and pulled back. He lifted his Henley over his head and threw it on the ground, forgotten. Using the moment to her advantage, Caroline put her hands on his naked chest and flipped him onto his back. She straddled his hips and rocked herself against him. She brought her lips to his chest, leaving small bite marks across his skin. Her eyes flickered upward and caught him watching her. Klaus threaded his hands through her light blond locks and gripped. He gently pulled her upward, catching her mouth in a kiss.

“No more waiting, Sweetheart. There will be time for teasing later.” Smiling, realizing just how much time they would have to tease one another, she happily rolled off him and began to unbutton her pants. She lifted her hips and pulled them down her legs along with her panties; watching as Klaus did the same. When they both sufficiently naked, Caroline went back to straddling him.

She reached down and grabbed his member, stroking him. Klaus moaned out her name like a prayer. She brought him to her clit, coating his penis in her juices before aligning herself with him. Slowly, she sunk down onto him. The feeling of him stretching her cause her to call her out. Klaus gripped her hips while she placed her hands on his chest. She began to rock and forth, enjoying the feel of him moving inside her.

Caroline knew that Klaus enjoyed watching her ride him. He was one of his favorite positions; watching her take control and use him for her own pleasure. When she began to pick up tempo and her strokes grew harder, Klaus sat up into the sitting position and gripped her hips. The change of the angle caused Caroline to cry out his name.

“Klaus! Please.” She tossed her head back, exposing her neck to him. Klaus latched onto the exposed skin and bit gently. He was always careful never to leave a mark on her and Caroline was done. “Harder. Bite me harder. Mark me.”

“Caroline…” She gripped his hair, pulling it back so he looks at her.

“Bite me. Do it.” Never being able to refuse her, Klaus starting to nip and suck on her neck; marking her. The consequences be damned. Caroline’s hips rocked faster and Klaus reached down between them. He pressed against her clit, rubbing it in circles. “Ah! Do that again.”

Caroline’s orgasm shot through her unexpectedly. Feeling her wither and come in his arms was enough for Klaus to spill himself inside her. It did not last as long as he had imagined it would when he finally got Caroline back into his arms but seeing her lose control like that, it was impossible to hold back.  
When they calmed down, Klaus laid back down on his bed and let Caroline curl up on his side. She propped herself up on her elbow and peered down at him. She took her finger and traced the length of his nose; causing Klaus to reach out to bite the finger.

“I missed you.” Caroline whispered. “I thought about you every day. Tried to find a way out of that house just so I could see you for more than a quick tryst in the back of a limo.”

“That tryst was quite memorable.” Klaus teased. Caroline bit her bottom lip, he had no idea. “I hate having to let you go each and every time. I want you to stay with me more than I want Stefan’s balls on a silver platter.”

“Charming.” Caroline snorted. She leaned down and kissed him lightly. “I need a teeny tiny favor.”

“Anything.”

“Can you go get my purse?”

“What?”

“It’s in the living room. I have something I want to show you.”

“But it’s cold outside and the bed is warm. You’re warm.”

“The faster you go and get it the faster you can crawl back in here with me.” Klaus gave her an amused sigh. He rolled his eyes at her. He crawled out of bed and walked out of the bedroom; not even bothering to put on the pair of pants. Caroline hopped up, grabbed her panties and that oversized sweater. She dressed quickly and hopped back into bed. Klaus returned with her purse and frowned.

“You put clothes on.”

“Because I don’t want you to get distracted. Now, put on a pair of pants.” Klaus handed her the purse and Klaus rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pair of pajamas pants from his dresser and slipped them on. He flopped down on the bed and looked at her, wearing a smirk.

“What is in that purse that that involved me getting out of this perfectly comfortable bed and away from my beautiful naked girl?” Klaus replied, trying to peer into the purse. She narrowed her eyes and rooted through the bag. She pulled the ultrasound out of the bag and flipped it down so he couldn’t see. She tossed the bag onto the ground and looked at Klaus.

“Okay. So, first things first, I was not expecting this. I was just as surprised and shocked and terrified as you are going to be.” Klaus sat up straighter, his teasing features gone and replaced with a concerned one. She handed him the ultrasound. “I’m pregnant.”

Caroline watched the emotions flash across his face. The color drained slightly, and his pupils darted around, taking in every inch of that photo. He sat up and moved toward the end of the bed, turning his back from her. His shoulders were tense. She could not read his reaction. Was he happy? Didn’t see so but he wasn’t screaming or raging; she was unsure what to think. She wasn’t expecting him to jump for joy, but she didn’t like the silence. Caroline crawled across the bed and wrapped her arms around him.

“I need to know something and please be honest with me.” Klaus whispered when she pressed her head against his back. The tone of his voice was dark, and she could hear the fear in it. “Is there any chance that Stefan is the father?”

The question took Caroline off guard. She had not expected him to question her on whether or not he was the father. Part of her wanted to be insulted; he knew that she did not want to sleep with Stefan nor had she in a long time. Then the calmer part of her brain reasoned that she knew what this was stemming from. He was the bastard child born from an affair; he didn’t want to become Mikael. He was presented with the very real possibility that the woman he loved was pregnant with another man’s baby.

“No.”

“Please Caroline. Don’t tell me what I want to hear. I need to know.” He turned to look at her and she could see the redness of his cheeks. He must have been tormenting himself over the fact that she was still married to the bastard; that she would leave him to return to the home she had with Stefan. He knew she didn’t want to but that was the nature of their life. She moved around him, putting her knees on either side of his hips; straddling him. “If there is any chance, it doesn’t change a thing. I’ll raise this baby-“

Caroline placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. She then took his face into her hands and looked him directly in the eye.

“I am being completely honest with you when I tell you that Stefan and I have not had sex in months. It had been awhile since that night I caught him with Elena, and he had no use for me in his bed since he had her. There is zero chance that he is the father of this baby.” Caroline grabbed Klaus’s hand and placed it on her stomach. “This baby, your baby, was conceived in the back of a limo during rush hour traffic on a night that I snuck away from my abuser to be with the man I love.”

Klaus leaned up and kissed Caroline and she could taste the salt from his tears on her lips. The kiss was gentle and soft. There was a side to Klaus that he never showed the world. Those who knew him only saw the monster he painted. He covered himself in blood, fear and chaos. He peddled every illegal substance known to man and he was, by definition, an awful human being. However, there was a part of him that truly cared. She saw it when he spoke of his brother Kol or about the day he had to send his baby sister Rebekah away. She saw it whenever he made love to her and held her close to him. She saw the man that hid himself away from the world and she would love him whether or not he was covered in blood or tears.

“You’re not going back.” Klaus whispered to her gently. He moved to stand, and Caroline climbed off him. He pushed off the bed and walked out of the bedroom; Caroline not being able to do anything but follow him. He was in the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water; the ultrasound still clutched in his hand. She could see his mind at work, a thousand scenarios flashing behind his eyes.

“Klaus?”

“You can’t go back there Caroline.” He hissed out but she knew it wasn’t directed at her. She watched as he started to pace around the kitchen. “Every time I watched you leave me to go back to that…...hell…. it killed me inside. I never knew if he was going to snap. I never knew if you would be in the wrong place during one of his moods. I saw the pictures Caroline. I saw what he did to Meredith Fell…to you mother. When I saw the bruises he left on your body and all I wanted to do was burn him alive.”  
“I know.”

“But I couldn’t. It would just make everything worse because when there is Stefan, there is Damon who is just as bad.” He huffed. “I’ve done a lot of unforgivable things. I am a horrible man. I’ve gunned down dozens of men and innocent people have gotten stuck in the crossfire. Just last night I drowned the Mayor in her bathtub. This very evening, before I came home and made love to you, I killed a man who worked for Damon. I will admit everything I have done but selfishly, I love you. I can’t lose you. I can’t lose….” He looked down at the ultrasound. “I can’t lose either of you.”

“I know Klaus.” Caroline stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her head against his chest, listing to his heart pounding widely in is chest. “When I walked out of that house today, I had no intention to go back. I have nothing left there that I want.”

“Good.” Klaus picked up her left hand and pulled the wedding ring Stefan put there almost two years prior off. He tossed it across the room. “Because your mine. I won’t let him touch you again and I swear to you that I will kill him. Maybe not directly, but I will be the reason why he dies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay: those of you who read the original drabble; was expecting the baby. I deleted that paragraph out of the one I posted on here because I didn't want to ruin the ending.
> 
> Also, I've never been pregnant so I hope that the scene at the doctors was accurate


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is graphic descriptions of violence below.

Caroline woke lazily. It had been a long time since she had such a good night’s sleep. She stretched and felt the silk sheets graze over her naked body. She sat up slowly and looked around the room. She was alone in the bed and pouted slightly. She never had the chance to sleep in the same bed as Klaus and was looking forward to waking up next to him.

Apparently, he had other ideas.

She turned and searched for her purse; noticing that it was still on the floor from the night before. Caroline laid down on her stomach, not wanting to leave the bed, and reached for it. She struggled for a moment and eventually pulled it to her. Once she had ahold of it, she dug through it and pulled her phone from it. It was dead. She pulled the charger out of her purse and plugged it into the wall; attaching it to her phone and letting it sit to charge

She pulled herself from the bed and picked up Klaus’s Henley he wore the night before, slipping it over her head. She walked into Klaus’s bathroom. It was the same bathroom with the big round tub she sat in with Klaus nearly four months ago, plotting Stefan’s demise. Everything changed that night. No longer were they in the middle of some trifling affair; Stefan started a war he could not win the moment he left bruises on her.

Caroline shook herself from those thoughts and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess; her curls were twisted and knotted. She ran her fingers through her hair in hopes of claiming the mess. Once done, she searched Klaus’s medicine cabinet and pulled out his toothpaste. She picked up his brush and cleaned her teeth. Once done, she spit into the skin and wiped off her face. She was going to have to ask him about picking up some everyday supplies for her.

She leaned against the counter; looking at herself and she noticed that for the first time in a very long time, she woke smiling. The woman in front of her was happy. Yes, she cheated on her husband with someone who was just as despicable as him; but this man never laid a hand on her. Never forced himself inside her or made her wonder if jumping of a skyscraper would be better than being alive.

And Klaus was the father of her child.

The thought of her pregnancy made Caroline smile. She placed her hand on her stomach, biting her lips. Before a few days ago, she never even considered the fact that she was pregnant. Her period was not consistent and with the stress she was under, she assumed that was why she had not gotten it. She suffered no real typical pregnancy symptoms, no nausea or vomiting to make her mind wonder to that possibility. If it was not for the doctor’s confirmation and seeing it firsthand, she would not have believed it.

Pulling herself from her musings, Caroline headed back into the bedroom and walked back to her phone. It had enough of a charge for her to scroll through it. She winced at the amount of text messages from Stefan demanding to know where she was. He called her multiple times and it appeared that Enzo is MIA as well. He would have to be.

_Its past 11 Caroline, where are you?_   
_Caroline. Home. Now._   
_You better get the fuck home now._   
_Why is your phone off?_   
_Where are you?_   
_Why the fuck can’t I track you?_   
_Did you run off with your bodyguard? How fucking cliché._

Most of the messages where the same. Threats of bodily injury and harassment. She would have to show Klaus these and groaned at the thought. Stefan also left a couple of voicemails, vocalizing his anger. Once these would have scared the shit out of her, but she no longer felt any fear from him. Perhaps it was foolish, but it was how she felt. She was not going to let her husband stand in the way of her happiness. If that meant she was going to have to lay low for a while, Caroline was willing to do that. On impulse, Caroline opened the string of text messages and replied.

_I’m leaving you Stefan. I’m not coming home._

She hit send and placed the phone on the bedside table, allowing it to charge. Caroline stood up from the bed and walked out; hearing her ringtone go off. She just kept walking, listing to the tone fade away in the bedroom. She knew that he would continue to call but there was no point in picking up. It wouldn’t end well.

She found Klaus in his home office, looking at his screen intently. She admired him for a moment as he worked; she liked the way his eye crinkled just slightly when he appeared annoyed or how he squinted at the screen to see something better; or how his lips curled up when something distasteful appeared. Upon that look, Caroline’s sense of hearing registered what the noise from his computer was. It was moaning, the slapping of skin and cries of pleasure.

“Is this going to be our life together? Me waking up to an empty bed only to find you watching porn?” Caroline teased and Klaus’s eyes turned to her. His eyes took in the sight of her, messy hair, wearing his Henley and bare legs. He gazed at her completely unashamed and Caroline couldn’t help but bask in his desire.

“Yes.” Klaus replied in a bland tone as though he was talking about the weather. “You’ve found out my dirty little secret. I’m a porn addict.”

Caroline snorted at that. Porn would be the least of Caroline’s worries given that he commits murder on a regular basis. Klaus held out his hand and she made her way around his desk; Klaus pulling her onto his lap. Caroline took a good look at what was on the screen and crinkled her nose.

“Ugh.” It was frame after frame of various positions and sex acts of Stefan and Elena. She knew that there were cameras littered around the mansion, but she never actually considered the fact that she would have to see them having sex on screen. She saw it once in person and that was more than enough for her.

“Trust me Sweetheart, there is nothing arousing about this in the slightest.” He leaned down and kissed her head. He held her tightly as though to remind himself that she had finally come home to him. “I would have much rather have stayed in bed with you, waking you up slowly. I thought about it.”

“What stopped you?”

“You looked peaceful.” His tone was soft, and he could not help but kiss her forehead again. “You finally appeared ready to rest after everything you had been through; I didn’t want to disturb that.” Caroline gave him a warm smile and leaned up to kiss his lips. “Besides, you are the woman carrying my child and you must get your relaxation.”

“Oh no. You’re not going to be an overbearing father-to-be are you? I’m pregnant not an invalid.” Caroline asked in mock outrage. Klaus just shrugged; giving her a dimpled smile. He was going to be. Caroline could tell. “So, you dragged yourself out of bed to watch my husband have sex with his sister-in-law?”

“I’m working.” Caroline cocked her eyebrow and he rolled his eyes at her. “This ends now. I’m done waiting for Elijah and the feds to bring a case against Stefan. It’s been dragged out for months because Alaric Saltzman is to damn good at his job. I’m going back to the very beginning. To our first plan.”

“Turn brother against brother.” She whispered. She looked towards the screen and realized what he was doing. “You’re compiling them. All the videos of Stefan and Elena, and you’re going to send them too Damon.”

“Yes.”

“When are you sending it?” Caroline asked. For so long, her focus had been getting out of that house. Gaining the courage to walk-away and take back control of her life. Sitting in Klaus’s lap, she realized that she could have left sooner; that she didn’t need to get in the middle of this war by becoming involved with Klaus. It would have been hell and Stefan most likely would have tried to track her down, but she could have done it. She could have run far and wide. It just was not that simple. Yes. She hated Stefan. Yes. She was terrified of him. Yes. He did terrible things to her; but for a long time, she thought she deserved nothing better.

She thought that there was nothing else out there for her.

Until Klaus helped her pick up those pieces. He showed her what it meant to be loved. How she wasn’t just some trophy to be won and that she could be a strong woman, standing on her own two feet. Yes, she jumped from one mob boss to another, but if she told Klaus she wanted to walk across the Grand Canyon on a tight rope, he would cheer her on the entire time. It just took the life now growing inside her to wake her up to that fact. She would kill anyone who tried to hurt this child.

“Not sure, yet. Elijah is coming over this morning to come up with the best course of action.” Caroline bit her lip, she had a feeling that Elijah was going to try and talk them out of sending the videos to Damon. Damon was unpredictable and while she knew he would lose his mind to learn that his wife was unfaithful, Caroline was just unsure exactly what lengths he would be willing to go to. “I told him. About the baby I mean.”

“Oh? And what did he say?”

“I think you’ll find, Sweetheart, that when it comes to Elijah, the one thing he cares about above all is family.” Klaus replied, he placed his hand on her stomach and left it there. “This child is not only have us Caroline, Elijah will burn the world down before anyone tries to hurt our baby. And if something were to happen to me...”

“Don’t.”

“Caroline, listen. Please.” His tone was serious and his gaze soft. “I’m not immortal, love. If something were to go wrong and something were to happen to me, you take our baby and you run to Elijah. He will ensure your safety. He secured passage for Rebekah in order to keep her safe from Stefan and Damon, he will do the same for you.” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, not wanting to hear this. “We failed with Kol. We won’t fail again.”

“You didn’t fail Klaus.” Caroline whispered. “So, Elijah is happy to be getting a new family member?” Klaus nodded and Caroline smiled. He returned to the screen, muting the sound but continued compiling the images. She curled up in his lap and just let herself relax in his arms. She couldn’t help but look at the screen to see Stefan’s face. “Stefan has been blowing up my phone.”

“That is not surprising.” Klaus replied. “I would not be surprised if he has men roaming the city looking for you. Those friends you have…those spoiled little rich girls you see on occasion.”

“Haley and Aurora?”

“Yes. Them.” Klaus waved his hand, dismissing their names. “He probably sent men to their houses and tore it apart. He probably went to your childhood home also to see if you went back there. Trust me love, he is searching and won’t stop until he finds you.” Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine. “He won’t find you, Sweetheart. I won’t let him, but it does mean you might have to stay in the penthouse for a small while.”

“Okay.” Klaus looked down at her in surprise. He was expecting more of a fight, but she just smiled. “I don’t like it. I spent years being a prisoner in my own home, I don’t want to have to do it again, but this isn’t just about me. Like you said. We have a baby to protect.” Klaus’s smile melted Caroline’s heart and she couldn’t help but kiss him. “Although, you might need to have some clothes and other stuff brought here because I can only wear the same pair of jeans and your Henley’s for so long.”

“That can be arranged.”

“And…I might have texted Stefan.” Klaus’s body froze and his eyes darkened. “I told him that I was leaving him and that I wasn’t coming back. Then I walked away, and I have no idea what he said. Probably threating me or something.” Klaus pulled her closer. She knew that he would not like the idea of her speaking to Stefan, but she felt like she needed to do it.

“No matter. He won’t find you.” Klaus’s resolve was final and absolute. Caroline nodded and stood from his lap. He pouted slightly when she pulled away.

“Don’t pout. I’m going to shower before Elijah shows up.” She leaned down and kissed him again before walking out of the office. She padded barefoot through the penthouse, feeling more at home than she had in a very long time. She entered the bedroom that she assumed she would begin sharing with Klaus and went into the bathroom; ignoring her phone that was still ringing.

Once she was done in the shower, Caroline went to the dresser. She did have a few items there, mostly lingerie that Klaus bought her. There were a few other items, a couple of tank-top and a jacket, that would last her a few days, but she would have to get more. She pulled out a pair of racy red panties and slipped them on. She pulled on the matching bra before pulling on her jeans from the day before. She walked over to Klaus’s closet and pulled out a grey Henley.

Klaus could deal with her stealing his shirts for a bit.

She grabbed her phone, which was fully charged, and checked it. Stefan called her nearly thirty-six times and the number of messages he sent her were ungodly. She rolled her eyes and pocketed the phone. As she left the bedroom, running her hands through her damp curls, Caroline could hear voices coming from the kitchen. Klaus and Elijah were sitting at the kitchen counter, Elijah drinking a cup of coffee; listening to his brother speak.

“That is reckless Nikaus. The last thing we want is the Salvatore’s to be able to trace your location back to his penthouse.” Elijah reasoned. Klaus scowled but nodded. Elijah turned to Caroline and gave her a warm smile. “Hello Mrs. Sal-“Klaus hissed at his brother for the address. “Caroline. I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you.” She pulled a cup out of the cabinet and went to the coffeemaker and poured herself a cup. She turned to see both Klaus and Elijah’s eyes on her, watching her. She narrowed her eyes at them and put her hands on her hips. “Oh no. I may be pregnant, but one cup of coffee is not going to hurt me or the baby, so if either of you try and take this from me, there will be hell to pay.”

“We said nothing, love.”

“And keep it that way.” Caroline muttered and felt the phone in her back pocket vibrate. She pulled it out again and groaned. Stefan was calling her again. She declined the call and turned her phone on silent. “I need a new number.” She tossed the offending phone on the counter. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Elijah and I were discussing the manner of how the videos should delivered. I was just going to send them off in an email and let the pieces fall where they may, but Elijah believes that they should be mailed but that leaves room for them falling into the wrong hands. Or Elena checking the mail and coming across them first.”

“Can emails be encrypted?”

“It’s possible yes.”

Caroline paused, thinking. There were so many possibilities and while their goal was to turn Damon against Stefan, that would only be a temporary solution. It would only get rid of half the problem; but only if Damon acted as they predicted he would. Once that storm blows over and Damon is left standing, then what? She understood that Elijah was only trying to protect them for what comes at that point. While Damon would be distracted with the news of his wife and brother’s betrayal, they did not want him to have information that could potentially be an issue later on.

“I have an idea.” Caroline replied and the two of them looked at her. She sat her coffee cup on the counter and picked up her phone. “I’ll send them. This phone is encrypted, and Klaus ensured that it can’t be traced. If anything, it will bounce back to my old phone because the number is still the same. Damon already knows my email address, so it won’t be coming from an unexpected source.”

“Would he even check an email if you sent one?” Elijah asked.

“Probably not. Although, they are out looking for me so it’s possible he might.” Caroline paused and thought. “But what if I tell him to check it.” Klaus began shaking his head, as though he did not want her to have anything to do with either of the Salvatore brothers anymore. “Hear me out. I call him. He probably will answer because Stefan is on a wild goose chase looking for me. I will not come in physical contact with him and he will be so focused on the email, that he won’t even be worried about me.”

“I see why you like her brother. She has quick mind.” Elijah gave her a rare smile. Klaus still looked unsure but there was a hint of pride behind his eyes. “We should do it sooner rather than later. Caroline, are you sure you want to involve yourself in this?”

“I’m already involved.” Caroline looked at them both. “Damon will assume I am a heartbroken wife who is confessing her husband’s affair with his wife. He isn’t going to think that I am connected to Klaus. That way when the time comes to take down Damon, which will be easier once Stefan is out of the way, he won’t see you coming. He won’t suspect my involvement with you.”

“Very well. Shall we?” Elijah stood, buttoning his suit jacket as he did. Caroline nodded. Klaus picked up Caroline’s phone and held out his hand. The two linked their fingers together and headed towards his office, Caroline enjoying her coffee as they went; Elijah trailing behind them.

Klaus scrolled through the messages from Stefan and Caroline could see his features grow darker. Message after message were threats of what he would do to her when he got his hands on her. She could tell that the images of her bruised body were flashing through Klaus’s mind. She squeezed his hand to remind him that she was there with him, safe and despite the chaos, she was happy.

Stefan’s name flashed up on the screen again and Klaus quickly ignored it. He went into Stefan’s contact information and blocked the number so at least the messages and calls would stop. There was no point in putting Caroline through that harassment; it served no purpose. Klaus thought that once this was all done, Caroline would have to get a new number and start fresh. Once they entered the office, Klaus handed Caroline her phone and went behind his desk. Caroline moved to sit on the edge of the desk while Elijah made himself comfortable in one of the other chairs.

Klaus typed away on his computer and after a moment, Caroline heard a notification go off; informing her that she had an email. Klaus sent her the file that contained Stefan and Elena’s sex videos and Caroline scowled at how massive it was. She quickly downloaded it onto her phone and deleted the email; and for good measure, erased it from her trash bin as well. She also did a quick password change to be safe incase Stefan decided to try and hack her email. Once done, she opened up a new email and composed one to Damon, attaching the video now stored on her phone.

“Ready love?”

“As I’ll ever be. I guess.” Caroline pulled up Damon’s contact information and hovered over it. She rarely ever called him. In the last few months, Stefan had been monitoring her text messages, phone calls and emails to ensure that she didn’t reach out to Damon at all. Even if she wanted to speak with Damon, Stefan made it nearly impossible for her to do so. After a deep breath, Caroline dialed Damon’s number; putting the call onto speakerphone. She listened to the phone ring a few seconds before Damon’s voice came onto the lie.

“You really are asking to be punished, Blondie.” Damon answered, his voice having that hint of sarcasm that he was known for. “You do realize that Stefan has a man hunt out for you right now? I just left that feisty red-heads house. She bit me.”

“Good for Aurora. Did you leave her alive?” It was cruel, Caroline knew, but she felt no remorse if Aurora met a tragic end at Damon’s hands. She wasn’t exactly a good friend nor were they close. The ‘friendship’ she shared with both Aurora and Haley were superficial and lacked depth; something Stefan liked about them. They posed no risk but still showed the world that Caroline had a life; a façade.

“She isn’t our concern right now.” Caroline rolled her eyes. “Listen. Tell me where you are. I’ll come and get you and maybe I can keep Stefan from putting you in the hospital. The longer you hold out, the worse his temper will be.”

“I’m not coming home Damon. Stop looking. You won’t find me.”

“Give us time.” Damon chuckled. “If you don’t want to be found, why are you calling?”

“It’s a curtesy call. That’s all.” Caroline flashed a look to Klaus; whose eyes were black and dark. “I’ll make this quick. A few months ago, when Stefan lost control and cracked one of my ribs and chocked me. I lied to you. It wasn’t because I was out with a friend all night. It was because I caught Stefan in bed with your wife.” Caroline could hear how still Damon went on the other line. “Stefan and Elena have been having an affair for months and I figured you should know.”

“You’re lying.”

“Am I?” Caroline replied. She quickly typed on her phone and sent off the email. “Check your email Damon and you will see how honest I’m being. Do what you will with the information. I’m just the messenger.” She could hear Damon typing on his phone and she assumed he was pulling up her email. “Goodbye Damon. Stop looking for me.”

With that, Caroline hung up the phone. Both Klaus and Elijah sat back in their chairs with nothing to say. There really was not much to do at that point. They made their move and now it was time see Damon’s reaction. It could be instantaneous, or it could take days. While she could predict that Stefan would act on impulse, Damon was a wild card. He could act immediately or stew on the information for days.

“I’ll keep men eyeing Damon’s home in case he goes after Elena first.” Klaus replied. “I’ll monitor the security feed to see if Damon come to seek out Stefan.” He paused thinking. “Perhaps we should have them tailed? Damon is smart enough to know when he is being followed but with this, he may not care.”

“I can put a few agents on them both, with instructions not to intervene if the two would clash.” Elijah replied. “They already know that the FBI is investigating them, therefore it would not come as a surprise if they are noticed.” Klaus nodded and Elijah pulled out his phone, sending off message after message. “Now I supposed we wait.”

It took longer than Caroline expected for Damon to react. Days passed and they heard nothing from any of the men that were tailing either Stefan or Damon. Stefan was searching every inch of New York looking for Caroline. However, she did not leave the penthouse; pleased at the fact that Klaus had balconies and rooftop access if she felt the need to go outside.

Klaus had a minion shop for Caroline and by the next day, she had an entire new wardrobe, bathroom supplies and essentially moved into the penthouse with Klaus. She even made an offhand comment about adding a few throw pillows and fluffy blankets to the living room; those were ordered and delivered before the week was out. Klaus wanted her to make herself at home and she did.

It was the following Sunday night that she was curled up on the sofa; the fire going and buried under one of the blankets Klaus bought that they heard something. She was staring at the ultrasound in her hand, imagining their child running around the penthouse. She thought on whether or not she wanted to be a stay-at-home mom or do something else with her life. Stefan never allowed her to have a job or finish college. Klaus would want to her to follow her dreams and she let her head wonder at the possibilities.

“Caroline.” Klaus replied, his head peeking out from his office. He waved for her to follow him. She pushed the blanket of off her and made her way into Klaus’s office. He had been taking the surveillance of her old home seriously. While he still went into the office, in order to keep up appearances, he spent more time at the penthouse with Caroline than he had previously. During the hours that he could not be watching the cameras, he had someone do it for him; either Elijah, an agent or even Enzo.

When she entered the office, she moved around the desk and saw her old living room. It looked messy and trashed, probably from Stefan’s temper. She could see bottles and bottles of alcohol littering the floor. Beyond the shot the camera provided, Caroline could not see much more. Stefan and Elena were in the middle of the room arguing about something. Klaus turned the sound up and the two of them to hear their conversation.

“He knows Stefan. I don’t know how he figured it out. He has been acting off for days. I caught him today tearing through my things. He took my phone and read everything” Elena stated urgently. “We need to go. Now. Pack a bag and let’s go.”

“I can’t!” Stefan stated, pointing at the ankle monitor.

“Cut it the fuck off!” Elena whispered harshly. “Once Damon gets ahold of us, the feds will be the last thing we have to worry about.”

“It’s not the fed, Elena. Its Klaus. He is the one doing this.”

“Fuck Klaus. Pack a bag and let’s go.”

“Do you really think that wise Elena?” Both Stefan and Elena’s heads whipped around. Neither Klaus nor Caroline could see him, but Damon’s voice was unmistakable, and Elena’s terrified face told them exactly what they wanted to know. “We were not done with our discussion Elena; a wife should not run out on her husband.”

“Damon…”

“Then again, a wife does not fuck her husband’s brother. I didn’t believe it at first when I learned of your affair, but the proof was undeniable.” The words were biting and harsh. Elena froze in place. “Cortez, do me a favor and escort my wife to the car. Keep her there. I need to have a word with my brother.” A man who Caroline recognized as someone who worked close with Damon came on screen. Elena backed up slowly. Stefan stepped in front of her, but Cortez continued to approach.

“Maddox.”

Maddox stepped into the frame and quickly pulled Stefan away from Elena, allowing Cortez to grab Elena. She started streaming and hitting Cortez. She bit his arm and in response, Cortez slapped her across the face with enough force that she stumbled to the side. Stefan tried to move but Maddox, who was bigger than Stefan, grabbed him by the throat, holding him in place. Cortez picked Elena up from floor and tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her from the room while she kicked and screamed.  
Once Elena’s screams died down, Caroline could hear a shuffle on the auto and Damon appeared on screen, carrying two of her dining room chairs, placing them across from one another and what appeared to be a golfing bag. Damon sat down, crossed his legs and looked at his brother.

“Have a seat Stefan.” Maddox roughly forced Stefan into the chair that Damon sat across from him. “I spent the last view days watching you fuck my wife in various locations in this house.” Damon drawled slowly. “Then, I talked with your men. Maddox here was more than happy to tell me all the times he saw Elena come and go from this house; without me.”

“Maddox works for me.”

“Not anymore. I offered him three times what you pay him to help me with our discussion.” Damon replied. He motioned to Maddox, who moved off screen only to appear seconds later with a large bag in his hand. “Now, Maddox has been itching to do more field work. No more guard duty but the problem is, he needs practice. I figured that now would be the perfect time for him to gain experience.”

“Is this your game? You’re going to torture me?” Stefan replied. Maddox reached for Stefan’s coat and pulled it off, along with his shirt. He did not move, instead keeping his eyes on his brother at all times. Neither were willing to flinch.

“I’m not. Maddox is.” Damon motioned for Maddox to open his bag. He pulled out some kind of can, shook it and then pulled out a lighter. Maddox looked at Stefan thoughtfully before setting clicking the lighter and spraying the can. A burst of flame appeared, and Stefan screamed, deep burns appearing on the side of his chest. It went on for several minutes; Maddox burning various parts of Stefan’s body. “When did it start? The affair.”

“Fuck you.”

And thus, began the interrogation. Damon would ask question after question regarding his relationship with Elena. Stefan would refuse to answer, and Maddox would start to burn him. Once Maddox grew tired of the smell of burning flesh, he switched to sharp wooden picks. He inserted the small picks under Stefan nail’s, pulling upwards until a nail was completely ripped off. Damon would ask other questions and if Stefan’s answer was not sufficient, Maddox would rip another nail. Eventually Stefan had no nails let and Maddox switched to knives…and then blunt objects. Damon never took his eyes away from his brother.

Caroline watched the screen, unable to take her eyes away from him. Klaus slipped his hands into hers, never letting go. Part of him wanted to pull her away and shield her eyes but he knew she needed to witness this. So, instead he stayed silent, watching as Caroline took in every scene before them. She didn’t blink or move. She stood there with her shoulder’s back and an unreadable expression on her face. Her free hand still clutching the ultrasound picture.

“Stop.” Damon’s voice commanded. Maddox withdrew the knife he was using to cut a large gash over his chest, slicing open the burns on his chest. Damon stood from his chair. He opened the golf bag and pulled out a golf club. “Remember how dad loved to golf? Every Sunday, like clockwork we would go to the course. Remember how you killed him? Your very first kill was our father. I still remember looking at his detached head. I buried his body. I covered for you. And how do you repay me? You fuck my wife.”

With the last word, Damon swung the golf club; hitting Stefan on the side of the face. Blood spat from his mouth, splattering across the white leather couch Caroline purchased after her wedding. With one swing, it was like a tsunami crashed into land for the first time. Damon let loose. Swing after swing, hit after hit; Damon would not let up. Stefan fell to the ground and Damon continued to beat him with the golf club. When he stopped, Damon looked down at his brother and spat on him. He tossed the club to the side and walked away, never looking back at his brother as he left the house. At first, Caroline thought that Stefan had died right there, but when his body twitched, and he pulled himself up slightly; she was surprised.

“He isn’t dead.”

“No but he will be. An hour, maybe two.”

“Take me to him.” Caroline stated and Klaus blanched. He was about to protest when Caroline held up her hand. “Take me to him. I won’t be alone if you come with me, but I need to see him.” She sucked in a breath. “I need to tell him that it was me. That I was the one who put him in that position. I want to be the last person he sees when he dies, knowing that I was responsible. I want to watch him die.”

Klaus looked unsure of himself; thoughts going back and forth about what the right answer was. He wanted to keep her from Stefan at all cost, even during his final hours of life, but he knew that Caroline would go without him; and he would never stop her from anything. He would prefer to be with her instead of her going alone.

“Okay.”

The drive through the city was quiet and Klaus did what he could to avoid most of the traffic. It was snowing and Caroline could not help but think how beautiful it was. There was an almost romantic feel to it, in a way. Caroline got married during a winter snowstorm in the middle of January almost two years prior and seeing how the marriage was ending; she felt that the snow was fitting.

When they reached the mansion she once viewed as a prison, she couldn’t help but notice how dead it looked. Not a single light could be seen through the windows. The front door was kicked down and it honestly amazed Caroline that the place was not swarming with police. Then again, the house was huge and the distance between the houses were significant. When she entered the house, the foyer seemed like it always had; cold.

“Please, stay here. He can’t hurt me.” Caroline placed a hand on Klaus’s chest and pleaded with him. “If I need you, I’ll let you know.”

“I’ll be right through the archway, no farther.” Caroline nodded, agreeing to the compromise. He did not want to put her in danger but understood that she needed to do this. She turned from him and made her way into the living room. Unlike the foyer, the living room was destroyed. It was far worse in person than on computer monitor.  
Beside the liquor bottles and general mess, it appears that Stefan must have flown into a rage when Elena told him that Damon knew about their affair. He must have torn the room apart. The chairs were in the same place as they were when Damon had Maddox torture Stefan. The man in question was resting against the sofa, having propped himself up; unable to go any further. Caroline strolled over to the chair Damon had previously occupied, stepping over debris and bottles as she went, and sat down; looking at Stefan.

“Hello Stefan.” Her voice was gentle but there was a layered mirth behind it. Stefan was worse for wear. His injuries were far worse up close than she expected. Parts of his skin were covered in blisters from Maddox’s flames and there were at least a dozen gashes cut deep into his skin. He was covered in dry blood; some of which was seeping out of his mouth. His eyes held a slight glaze to them, but he was focused completely on her. “That looks like it hurts.”

“What do you want?”

“Can’t a wife come check on her husband?” That caused Stefan to give a humorless laugh, which was followed but the grabbing of his abdomen; almost tumbling over in pain. “In truth, I came back because I have a confession to make.” Stefan looked like he didn’t really care about whatever Caroline had to say, and that made the moment almost sweeter. She was the last person he wanted to be with when he died. “I’ve been having an affair.”

“Let me guess, the bodyguard?” Stefan coughed out. She could tell he wanted to roll his eyes but was in too much pain to do so. “I’ve suspected that the two of you were sleeping together. Always using him when you left. Figured sticking you with multiple guards would stop that. If I discovered for sure, I was going to kill the both of you and be done.”

“It wasn’t Enzo. He covered for me, but I’ve never had sex with him.” Caroline replied, a wicked smile graced her lips. She wanted to see the look on his face when he realized the gravity of his foolish mistake. Stefan underestimated her and Caroline that no one would do so ever again. “Ask me who I’ve been sleeping with.”

“Honestly, I don’t care.” Stefan replied. Caroline stood from her chair and knelt down beside him. She viewed a gash that ran over a burn mark. She reached out and pressed her nail into it. She twisted it, feeling the blood surge around her finger. Stefan locked his jaw, trying to prevent himself from screaming. Caroline enjoyed the sight of him suffering from the pain she caused him.

“Ask me who I have been sleeping with.”

“Who have you been fucking Caroline?”

“Klaus Mikaelson.”

That visceral reaction Stefan tossed her was worth every second of the misery she suffered at his hands. Stefan jerked towards her and she jumped back slightly; a look of triumph on her face. Stefan was huffing and blistering, blood spurting from his lips. His eyes held a fire inside that would have terrified Caroline if Stefan was in his right form.

“You bitch.”

“It’s hitting you isn’t it? All those times you and Damon discussed your plans in front of me. Letting details slip here or there? I heard it all. You thought I was empty headed and weak. No. I listened to everything. Remembered everything.” Caroline sat back down in the chair and crossed her legs. “We’ve been sleeping together for at least ten months. The first time he fucked me was in his office, after I told him you were in love with Elena.”

“Elena and I were not together ten months ago.”

“No. But I knew you loved her. All those times you whispered her name in my ear? I figured it out. I told him that the way to take you down was to drive a wedge between you and Damon, using Elena. And then I took my dress off for him and let him fuck me just because I knew it would piss you off.” She cocked her head. “I’m pregnant and you’re going to die. Elena most likely is going to die. Klaus will hunt Damon down, and he too will die. The Mikaelson family lives and grows inside me, while the rest of yours die. I win Stefan.”

With that, Caroline watched him. He couldn’t speak and she could tell that he was in agony. His breathing started laboring and she knew it would be soon. Stefan tried to look away from her, but Caroline would lean bend down and make him look at her. She was going to be the last thing he saw on this earth. It didn’t take long; less than an hour after she arrived did Stefan take his last breath. His eyes glassed over and soon there was nothing left.

And just like that, Caroline became a widow.

She stood from her chair, giving Stefan’s body one last look before turning and heading back out to the foyer. Klaus was still there, leaning against the wall; a proud smirk on his lips. She knew that he heard every word. Not being able to help herself, she walked over to him and pulled him into an embrace. She kissed him deeply, pouring every ounce of relief, passion and bloodlust she felt in that moment. Klaus understood what she needed.

“I’m done here.” She whispered when their lips broke apart. “Take me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go folks.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are folks. The last chapter. The end. I hope you enjoyed the ride as much as I did. 
> 
> Warning: Graphic descriptions of violence.

_One Year Later_

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this Gorgeous?” Enzo asked from the front seat. His dark eyes shown concern and Caroline could not help but smile at him. He knew the affect the strain of the last few months had on her and while it was far better than the life she had prior, the fall out of their schemes were not exactly a walk in the park. “You gave birth only a few months ago. Are you sure you don’t want to be home with Kol?”

Caroline smiled lightly at the thought of her son. Kol Niklaus Mikaelson came into the world screaming and wild. Even at four months old, Kol was untamable. He was sitting, scooting and just demanding attention. Klaus liked to joke as though it was his brother re-born while Caroline countered that while their son was named after his deceased uncle, that child was all Klaus. The baby even had the curly blonde hair already and his father’s dimples.

“Do you trust Bonnie so little?” She teased and Enzo rolled her eyes. Realizing that while she loved her son, Caroline wanted more of the world than to be just a mother. She started working at Klaus’s shell company and began heavily involved in his other businesses. Caroline found that she was really good at criminal activity; especially when it came to moving illegal substances across state lines and bringing them into the country. Her organization skills were impeccable and having grown up the daughter of the police chief, she knew how the NYPD operated.

However, that meant they needed someone to be stay with Kol when they could not. Klaus refused to hire just anyone. Interview after interview and yet they found no one. When Enzo mentioned that Bonnie had a degree in early childhood development before her sickle cell anima took root, they were intrigued. Caroline loved Bonnie immediately and Klaus could not tell her no.

Bonnie was funny, genuine and knew exactly what kind of work they were involved with; she had to since she was involved with Enzo. She was also strong. After a stem cell transplant, she seemed to be on the mend, much to Enzo’s relief. Bonnie started caring for Caroline during the end stages of her pregnancy and was with Kol during the day while his parents were at work; surrounding by bodyguards. Klaus was not about to risk his son’s safety. Only the best and most trusted guards were posted with Kol and Bonnie at all times.

“She loves that kid more than she loves me but I’m more worried about you. Are you sure you want to walk in there?” Enzo asked. In truth, Caroline was ready for this fiasco to be done and over with. When she walked out of her living room, leaving Stefan’s dead body behind; she did not know exactly what was to follow. The media circus and trial that followed were rough.

Stefan’s body was found the following morning. Police and FBI descended upon the home. Elijah happily turned over all the footage they collected from the cameras planted in their home; deleting the footage of Caroline. Adding in the fact that Elena’s body washed up on the shore of the Hudson River, it was easy to get a federal warrant to arrest Damon.

Damon was charged with two counts of first-degree murder and received a life sentence without the option of parole.  
While Alaric Saltzman was able to get Stefan out of jail due to the lack of evidence used against him for the murders of Meredith Fell and Elizabeth Forbes, there was video evidence of Damon committing Stefan’s murder and his confession to Elena’s.

But it just wasn’t enough. Not for Elijah and certainly not for Klaus.

As for Caroline, she was painted as a hero. The media portrayed her as an abused wife who turned informant for the FBI, feeding them information on her husband for months. There were photos of the beatings Caroline sustained at the hands of Stefan. They painted the story that she tried leaving multiple times but was unable to; held prisoner by Stefan. She learned of Stefan’s affair and the moment she was able to break free, she informed Damon of his wife’s infidelity. Her own affair was conveniently left out of the papers.

She, of course, had no idea that Damon would fly off the handle in such a manner.

The jury loved her. She was beautiful, sympathetic and heavily pregnant. It was reported that it was her testimony that caused the jury to come back with a guilty verdict in less than fifteen minutes. Damon was carted off and the Salvatore organization dismantled. Many of the criminals were on the run from Klaus’s vast network. It should have been over; but the pesky issue of Damon still being alive bothered both Elijah and Klaus. Despite the fact that Rebekah moved back to New York- they wanted anyone involved with their brother’s death stamped out.

Caroline suggested that they have him murdered in prison, but Klaus replied that it lacked finesse. They wanted to watch him die much like Caroline needed that closure when the life left Stefan’s eyes. She could not begrudge them; which was why Caroline was sitting in a black car in the middle of alleyway, in front of the same warehouse Enzo took her to meet Klaus the day she learned of her mother’s murder.

When Elijah realized that Damon was going to be transferred to a federal prison out of state, he easily arranged for that transport to be intercepted.  
“Yes.” Caroline took a deep breath and opened the car door. Once she was safely inside the warehouse, she looked over to see Enzo drive off. No need for him to escort her inside this time. She knew exactly what was waiting for her. She walked down the quiet vacant warehouse.

There was not much in the warehouse. Officially, Caroline learned that it was owned by the bank after a business went bankrupt. She knew, of course, that through several back channels that it belonged to Klaus and was used for some of his shadier business practices; like torture, body dismemberment and convincing a wife to betray her husband. However, Klaus currently was using the warehouse for storage of some old artifacts that were shipped in illegally from Europe. Caroline herself had overseen the shipment and was rather proud of the fact that the plan went smoothly. So, the warehouse was filled with crates, canvases and other priceless things that were to be sold on the black market. As she weaved through the mess that she was already mentally organizing, she began to hear voices.

“Tell me Damon, how does it feel to hit rock bottom?” Klaus’s voice sounded, echoing through the warehouse. Caroline rolled her eyes. While she loved Klaus and felt as though she was going to spend the rest of her mafia induced life with him, she could admit that he had the tendency to be a bit over dramatic.

“Fuck you.” Damon’s voice replied but it lacked the bravado that Caroline had come to associate with him. Damon always seemed confidant and in control; even if he seemed far too impulsive for her taste. Elena’s affair, the trail and everything that followed must have really destroyed him. Stefan was always Caroline’s monster and now that he was dead; she almost felt bad.

But she would never deny Klaus his need for revenge, especially when it came to Damon; who after all, was responsible for his brother’s murder.

“You’re not really my type.” Klaus replied in a smart tone. “That and I am happy to report that I am off the market. In a very serious relationship. Very committed.”

“Word of advice, I thought the same thing. Turns out my wife fucked my brother and look where that got me.” Damon replied and Caroline rolled her eyes again. If she was being honest, Caroline could not help but agree that in this matter. He did not ask to be cheated on. She could understand how that would rip someone’s heart out, especially when he loved Elena as much as he did. While Caroline did not see what Damon saw in Elena, she wasn’t completely heartless.

“I have no worries in that regard.” Klaus replied in a throw away tone. “Would you like to meet her? I think I hear her coming now.” Caroline looked down at her expensive high-heeled boots and cursed. The clicking the heel made as it hit the cement flooring didn’t even faze her; she had become so accustomed to the sound that she no longer heard it. “Sweetheart?”

Caroline sighed and walked around the massive amounts of crates and the pillar that was perched in the middle of the massive room. While the majority of the warehouse was pretty much dark but this particular section was slightly better lit due to the flimsy light swinging over Damon’s head. Damon was handcuffed to a metal chair and in a bright orange jumpsuit that did nothing for his complexion.

There were a few men standing behind him wearing FBI jackets that Caroline recognized as men who worked for Klaus. She had dealt with them from time to time over the last year and they seemed to be rather intimidated by her. She did not know if it was because she was with Klaus or good at her job; she liked to pretend it was the latter.

Across from Damon was Klaus, sitting in an identical chair but seemed far more relaxed. He wore a white button dress shirt and slacks; telling Caroline that he had come directly from the office. Elijah was standing over his shoulder, looking at Damon with unabashed hatred. The two brothers had been looking to this moment for well over two years. All their planning, patience and scheming was coming to fruition; Caroline did not even care that she was being used as a prop piece to rub salt into Damon’s already deep wound.

The look on Damon’s face was priceless. He seemed shocked at her appearance, his bright blue eyes widening and his jaw going slightly slacked. Caroline was sure that she was the last person he ever expected to see; let alone be with Klaus. However, his shock quickly dissipated, and Damon narrowed his eyes.

“I believe the two of you know each other well so introductions will not be necessary.” Klaus stated and Caroline held Damon’s gaze. Despite Klaus bravado, Caroline did enjoy seeing Damon’s fury. To drive the point home, Caroline walked over to Klaus, weaving her fingers through his hair and pulled his head back slightly. She leaned down and kissed Klaus on the lips. The kiss turned deep, passionate and long. When they broke apart, they both turned to look at Damon with hooded eyes. However, Damon seemed to have cooled his features.

“Don’t tell me that Klaus is going to be playing daddy to my niece or nephew.” Damon quipped and Klaus narrowed his eyes. The one things Elijah wanted to keep quiet during the trial was the fact that Caroline and Klaus were having an affair. Elijah felt that her testimony could be tainted and would be prejudice against her if discovered. Much to Klaus’s chagrin, they kept that news of their relationship quiet. The world saw a pregnant Caroline, assuming that the child she carried belonged to Stefan. Damon apparently was under the same impression; assuming she left Stefan because of the baby. “And here I was thinking of setting up a trust fund for the kid.”

“My son is none of your concern Damon.” Caroline replied in a sweet voice. “In fact, my son is not even related to you.” At first Damon appeared confused. It took a few seconds, but the truth dawned on him. His eyes flickering between the two of them with wild eyes. “There it is. I knew he would figure it out eventually.”

“No. Seriously?! Him?”

“For a good long while, actually.” Caroline replied. “All those times you and Stefan reveled your plans in front of me, I listened and went straight to Klaus. The sex was just a bonus.”

“I take it my brother did not know of this little…affair.” Damon replied. “He would have killed you the second he found out about it.”

“Remember how you beat Stefan to death?” Klaus asked and Damon froze at the mention of his crime. Caroline could see a hint of sadness in his eyes; almost as though he regretted killing his brother. Although, she would bet he regretted Elena’s death more. Even in the worst betrayal, he still loved her. “Well, Caroline and I watched it all.”

“The hidden cameras I take it?”

“Yes.” Caroline replied. She knew that Damon had a lapse of judgment the night he killed Stefan. He knew that Caroline got the footage of the numerous sex acts Stefan and Elena preformed from her home, but due to his anger; he didn’t consider the fact that the cameras would be on while he killed Stefan. He was too blinded by rage. “I watched you beat him. Then I needed him to know that it was me. That I was fucking Klaus right under his nose and that I was carrying his child. Then I sat down and watched him die.”

“Stefan must have really fucked you up Blondie if you jumped into bed with Klaus. Do you really think he will treat you any better? My advice, take the kid and run before he ruins you further.” Klaus jumped up and hit Damon across the face. The hit was hard enough that knocked a few teeth loose; blood splattering on the ground.

“Niklaus. Temper.” Elijah all but sang. However, his eyes never left Damon. Caroline learned that while Klaus ran hot, his temper flying in his extreme Machiavellian plans while Elijah was as cold as the artic. She honestly did not know which was more terrifying. Klaus reached down and gripped Damon’s chin. Klaus looked him in the eye, bending down to him.

“I may be a monster, but I would never lay a hand on Caroline in the manner your brother did. You did the entire world a favor when you took him out. I wanted to kill him myself, but Caroline wanted to watch him die slowly. You gave her that.”

“Much better than the Bundt-cake pan you and Elena picked out as our wedding gift.” Caroline teased. Klaus wasn’t laughing or finding the situation humorous. He was still staring down at Damon. Elijah called at his brother, but Klaus wasn’t budging. Caroline walked over to Klaus and touched his arm; pulling his hand from Damon’s jaw. “You can end this. Now. Put a bullet in his brain and let us go home to our son.”

“Look at you.” Damon replied, spitting more blood onto the ground. “Talking a man into murder. Never thought you were capable of it.” Damon toyed. “Then again, I never thought you were capable of anything really.” Klaus hit Damon across the face again and Caroline could see the blood trickle down his pale skin. “Always the dumb blonde who was shallow and useless.”

“Bite your tongue.”

“He is baiting you Niklaus.” Elijah chimed in. He walked around the chair. He looked down at Damon and placed his hand on Klaus’s chest. “Let me have a word with Mr. Salvatore. You said your piece. You dangled Caroline in front of him; showing him exactly how you bested him. You’re not the only one who has a matter to settle with him.”

Klaus nodded and let go Damon’s chin. Instead, he linked his hand with Caroline’s and pulled her to him. He kissed the top of her head. Caroline rested her head on Klaus’s chest while Elijah pulled the chair Klaus was sitting in closer to Damon. He sat down and looked at Damon deeply; his gaze never wavering. Caroline was seeing Elijah the agent, the man who rose high in the FBI.

“When Kol was fifteen he got a little too drunk one night. Decided to hot wire a car and drove around New York and as expected he got into a car accident. Killed a young woman. A secretary for some financial firm. He was arrested and facing being tried as an adult for vehicular manslaughter. I was a young man in the FBI then but had high connections. I got Kol out of trouble. Cleaned up his mess.”

“Is there a point to this little story?”

“Brothers do anything for one another. I would do anything for Kol as I would Niklaus or Rebekah.” Elijah drawled. “While I could never imagine the pain, you must have felt seeing Stefan and Elena together. When you love someone and they betray you, it feels unforgivable.” He cocked his head. “If Niklaus or Kol betrayed me in such a manner. I still do not think I would have the ability to do what you did to your brother.”

“Your point?”

“We are all monsters here. Kol was. I myself have committed treason, murder, espionage and all manner of sins that will condemn my soul. Niklaus runs the largest criminal organization this city has ever seen and has more blood on his hands than even you do. My little sister, who on an occasion has convinced multiple wealthy men to hand over their fortunes to her, is no innocent.” There was a smile that graced his lips when he spoke of Rebekah. “Caroline, while her hands are not as bloody as ours, she too has darkness in her. My family are filled with monsters but none of us ever betrayed each other. Stefan betrayed you but you committed the ultimate betrayal when you took his life.”

“Spare me the lecture, twiddle dumb. If you’re going to kill me, just do it because your yammering is driving me insane.” Damon bit out. Caroline cocked her head to the side. She eyed Damon; something was off with him. The way his shoulders sagged and there was no spark in his eyes. His smirk was off. His voice was off. Everything about his was wrong.

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” Caroline asked. She moved away from Klaus and walked closer to Damon. Her eyes searched him, looking for some spark of humanity left; but she found nothing. While Stefan was a void of anything remotely good; beyond his feelings for Elena, Damon was the opposite. He put on a bravado but there were human emotions underneath it all. “You hate yourself. I should have seen it at the trial. You never spoke or defended yourself. You just sat there and let twelve people decide your fate. You didn’t even try. The Damon I knew would have blackmailed and bribed his way to freedom.”

“Get to the point Blondie.”

“You want to die.” Caroline said. “You want them to kill you.” Damon said nothing, unable to deny the truth. “You cannot live with yourself. You killed your own brother and your wife. You hate yourself for it. It’s why you did nothing to defend yourself or even try and find a way out of prison. The Damon I knew…. you’re not it.”

“You’re more perceptive than I gave you credit for.” Damon shook his head. “Kill me. You know you want to Caroline. I stood by and let Stefan beat you. How many times did he rape you? Because that is what it was, wasn’t it? You never wanted him. You laid for him because you had too. He told me that you fucked you the night he killed your mother. I laughed. I thought it was hilarious.”

Klaus attempted to lunge at him, but Elijah held him back.

“Brother, he is baiting you. I think Caroline has a point.”

“He wants us to kill him.” Klaus hissed. He thought about killing Damon since he found Kol’s body. His hate for the both of them only grew once his feelings for Caroline grew. “I say we give him what he wishes and send him to an unmarked grave to be forgotten.”

“No.” Caroline said; not tearing her eyes from him. “Let him live. Let him live everyday with the knowledge of what he did. Throw him in a cage and let him rot from the rest of his life. He does not deserve the mercy of an easy death. Kill him and he wins.”

“He knows to much Caroline. He could talk.” Elijah pointed out.

“Then cut out his tongue.” She turned to look at both Elijah and Klaus; both of whom looked at her like she lost her mind. “Cut out his tongue so he can’t speak. Mangle his hands so he cannot write. He will have nothing left beyond the memory of killing his brother and drowning his wife in the Hudson. He won’t be able to do anything else.”

Klaus stepped forward and looked at Caroline. His eyes held disbelief, wonder and lust all mixed into one. As though he couldn’t believe that she actually existed. After a moment, Klaus pulled Caroline to him and kissed her furiously. Not being able to help herself, she pressed her body into him. His hands roamed all over her body and she could feel the heat begin to pool between her legs.

“Niklaus. You’re getting distracted.” Elijah’s voice interrupted them.

“You’re a goddess.” Klaus stated as their lips broke apart, completely ignoring his brother. “I plan on rewarding you later.” That gleam and mischief were back, and Caroline could not help but giggle at seeing it. He pulled away from her and walked over to one of the crates. He picked up a crowbar that was leaning against a wooden crate. He wedged the crowbar underneath the lid of one and ripped it off. Sliding the slip end into a rusted nail, he pulled it from the wood. Turning towards the two agents, Klaus pointed at them. “Uncuff him and bring him to his knees.”

“Niklaus, what are you doing?” Elijah asked as the agents followed his brother’s command. Damon was uncuffed from his chair and fought the two agents, but they overpowered him easily. He was pushed down onto his knees.

“Following my girl’s command. What kind of lover would I be if I just ignored such a brilliant plan!” Klaus replied, an overexcited grin taking over his face. “Place his hand, palm up on the chair and hold him still.” The agents once again obeyed; forcing a Damon who was struggling to place his hand on the chair.  
Klaus walked up to him and placed the sharp end of the nail directly into his palm; digging in ever so slightly. He paused for a moment, raised the crowbar and brought it down onto the nail. The nail went directly into the palm of his hand; Damon screaming as he did so. Klaus repeated the action, over and over until Damon’s nailed was nailed to the chair.

“You’re probably going to give him tetanus using that nail.” Elijah stated, completely unfazed by the scene in front of him. Caroline winced slightly at every scream but didn’t look away. Damon was withering on his knees and appeared to be in extreme pain.

“Then he will have a very painful end.” Klaus replied. He slipped the split end of the crowbar into the nail again and leveraged it so it slid out of Damon’s hand. He repeated the action with another part of his hand before tossing the nail down to the ground. Klaus then brought the crowbar down onto Damon’s fingers with such force, Caroline could hear the bones cracking in his hand. “The other hand.”

Klaus repeated his actions, giving Damon’s other hand the exact same treatment. Once Klaus was done ruining Damon’s hands, Caroline knew that they would be no use to him anymore. No longer would he be able to write or hold the simplest of objects. They were completely mangled. The agents dropped him to the floor once Klaus tossed the crowbar to the side. Damon’s cries of pain turned into a whimper as he cradled his ruined hands to his chest.

“Are you done Niklaus?”

“Absolutely not. We still have the matter of his tongue to deal with.” Klaus stated, not caring that his white shirt now had blood spatters on it around the waistline. Caroline was already imaging how much bleach she would have to use to get the stains out; something he became very good at in the past few months. “Unless you would like to cut it out? I’m sure I can find some plyers in this place.”

Elijah sighed, contemplating and then took off his winter jacket. Caroline held out her hand and took the coat from him. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, slinging that over the other chair. Klaus, grinning like a maniac, pointed to one of the agents, commanding him to find him a set of plyers. Within minutes the agent returned and handed the pair of plyers to Elijah.

“Now, brother, while you take care of his tongue; I need to have word with my girl.” Klaus stated, pulling Elijah’s jacket from Caroline’s arms; tossing to lay with his suit jacket. “We will find you once you’ve completed the act. The lack of screams will be our signal.”

Klaus grabbed Caroline’s hand and pulled her away from the rest of the group. She looked over her shoulder to see Damon struggling in the agents’ arms while Elijah waited patiently for him to settle. They all fell out of sight when Klaus turned a corner and all Caroline could hear was Damon began to give a throaty scream. Klaus weaved them through crates of wooden boxes that Caroline was mentally taking inventory of; something she was going to actually be doing with in the coming weeks.

“Where are we going?”

“Through here.” Klaus pointed through a small opening in a cluster of crates and pulled her through. He turned to face her and immediately pulled her into a kiss. It was heated and passionate. Caroline pressed her body to his and she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She bit her lip and tried to not grin. “You are a goddess. That mind of yours, it is a wonder.”

“Well, it is my best feature.” She teased, blocking out Damon’s screams that echoed throughout the warehouse. Klaus allowed his hands to roam over her body and he gripped her behind, squeezing her buttocks; causing Caroline to squeal. “Klaus!”

“It was what made me fall in love with you.” He leaned down and kissed her again. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands moved towards her winter coat and unbuttoned it. He pushed it off her shoulders and let it hit the ground. “Watching you order the mutilation of my enemy, it does things to me that I cannot explain. All I wanted to do was please you and then fuck you.”

“Then do it.” Klaus took her shoulders, turning her around and pushing her up against the wooden crates. Caroline braced herself, palms resting against the wood. He palmed her breasts through her shirt and pressed his clothed erection into her behind. He pressed his nose into her hair, inhaled before biting her ear. “Klaus.”

“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met.” Klaus whispered in her air. His hand snuck his way under her shirt as his lips descended upon her neck. His free hand gripped her blonde hair and pulled her head to the side, giving him more access to her pulse point. His tongue peeked out and dragged it up the side of her neck. “Even after the last year and a half together, having Kol and you just being by my side, is not enough for me.”

“I’m yours.” Caroline breathed out in a throaty moan. Klaus pinched Caroline’s nipple through her bra causing her to hiss; pressing her behind into his erection harder. He groaned into her ear, thrusting his hips forward. “What did you like more? When I figured out that he wanted to die or when I told you to cut out his tongue.”

“Both.” Klaus hissed. His hand snaked down her abdomen to the top of her pants. He unbuttoned them, pulled down the zipper and yanked the pants down to her ankles. Caroline spread her legs enough to give Klaus access to her center. He ran his across her center, causing her to moan in delight. “Wet for me already. Tell me love, did you enjoy bossing me around? Commanding me, bending me to your will?” Klaus twirled the bundle of nerves on her clit while biting her neck. “Answer me.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I enjoyed it.” She whimpered. She reached behind her and palmed him through his pants. Klaus groaned at the contact, whispering her name in her ear. “I enjoyed taking control. I enjoyed seeing you in your element, hurting him. Hurting him because I told you to. I enjoyed the power I had but do you know what else I enjoy?” Caroline asked, causing Klaus to hum in her ear; his fingers still rubbing her clit. “I enjoy it when you fuck me. I enjoy it when you’re inside me and all I can feel is you, thrusting and pulsing until I fall apart.”

Not being able to take her teasing any longer, Klaus pulled at his belt buckle and pushed his pants down. He aligned himself with Caroline’s entrance, coating himself in her juices and pushed inside of her. They both cried out at the feel of them together. Slowly, Klaus withdrew before pushing back in. Over and over, Klaus thrusted into her.

Caroline’s screams echoed off the walls. Neither could hear the screaming occurring at the other end of the warehouse. They were so involved with their lovemaking that nothing else occurred to them. The sound of their skin slapping together, and their moans only caused Klaus to move faster. He grasped her hair and pulled her head back. Feeling the pull of her hair was enough to send Caroline over the edge.

Her orgasm rippled through her body; screaming Klaus’s name as she came. He continued to thrust into her while she fell over the edge. Knowing that Klaus was not near his peak yet, Caroline smirked. She pushed off the crate and Klaus, taken off guard, stumbled ever so slightly, slipping out of her as he went. Caroline turned and pushed him gently, causing his back to hit the crates on the other side of the wall.

Caroline grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss; her nails trailing a small trail down his chest. Her kiss traveled from his lips to his jaw and then down his neck. She kissed his chest until he sunk down to his chest until she was on her knees. She was eye level with his penis and gave his one long lick.

“Christ Caroline.” Klaus hissed out, weaving his fingers through her hair. Caroline took Klaus into her mouth and began to bob up and down. She massaged his balls and Klaus’s fingernails dug into her scalp. His eyes rolled back into his head. It wasn’t long before Klaus found himself spilling into her throat; Caroline drinking it all. After she licked his penis one last time, Caroline stood and kissed Klaus on the lips, letting him taste their juices mixed together on her lips.

“If the two of you are done, Mr. Salvatore is being loaded up and transported to receive medical attention.” Klaus groaned in frustration. Caroline, blushing, bent down and pulled up her pants. Klaus tucked himself into his pants and picked up Caroline’s coat. He put it on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. They linked their hands together and they walked around the crates. Elijah was standing there, cleaning his hands of blood; ignoring the fact that his shirt was covered in it.

“I’m assuming that Damon Salvatore has become mute?” Klaus asked, appearing extremely pleased. She did not know if it was because he just won a war or the fact that he just got laid. Either way, Klaus was having a very good night.

“Yes. It was not exactly pleasant.”

“Oh, don’t be that way Elijah. You enjoyed it.”

“Let us leave. I have work in the morning.” Elijah replied and Caroline smiled. She was ready to go home. Tonight, put an end to a very long nightmare and Caroline felt as though they finally could get on with their lives. In that moment, all she wanted to do was go home to her son.

“Yes. Let’s go home.” Caroline smiled widely pulling on Klaus’s hand. “I want to see our son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story grew into something far bigger than I anticipated when I wrote that drabble. Only six chapters (five if you don't count the drabble) and I feel like the story was told the best way I could. I can only hope that you all liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	7. OUTTAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my Mother's Day Drabble weekend.
> 
> Takes place between chapters one and two.

The glitz and glamor of these events was fading on her. She no longer found the luxuries that she was privileged to have to be enjoyable. Granted, everything she had was curtesy to Stefan. The blood red dress that she wore on her body was a gift from her husband. Her black heals, jewels and even the red lipstick on her lips were a curtesy of Stefan. She was nothing more than a doll he enjoyed dressing up only to have torn down the moment they returned home. 

Every time Stefan took her to bed, Caroline closed her eyes and imagined the one secret she had that he knew nothing of. As he fucked her, pretending that it was Elena beneath him, Caroline imagined all the ways her lover would kill him for touching her. The feel of her husband thrusting inside her was almost bearable when she pictured that dimpled smile that made her weak in the knees. 

“Look at him, sitting there. Laughing. Having a good time.” Elena’s venomous voice sounded from her right; turning her head from Stefan who was sitting on her other side. Caroline turned to gaze at her sister-in-law and had to admit that she was beautiful. She wore a long slender black dress that showed off her thin, lanky body. The dress was held up by thin straps, perfect to keep cool in the summer heat. Her hair was done in a half up, half down fashion that made her look fierce. “I hate him.” 

Caroline’s eyes traveled across the sea of people towards a table situated far from them. Klaus Mikaelson sat there drinking and laughing with his brother Elijah. Klaus had a woman on his arm that Caroline knew was one of his hired girls; and yet she couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy course through her. Klaus always had a different woman on his arm during these events. 

“Elena. Not here.” Damon whispered to his wife, taking her hand. He brought it to his lips, but Elena never took her eyes off of Klaus’s table. The gaze caught his attention and that devilish smirk curved on his lips. He picked up his Champaign glass and raised it to her; as though he was offering a toast. He took a sip of the glass; never breaking his gaze with Elena. 

“Elena, we will take him down. I promised you.” Stefan told her in a soft tone that made Caroline’s skin crawl. It was similar to the tone he used when he laid Caroline on her stomach, taking her from behind so he would not have to see her face. “It just takes time.”

“He murdered my brother.” Elena hissed. Klaus was still watching them with amusement, but Caroline see something else lurking beneath the calm exterior; fury. “Four months ago. How much more time do you need? You took down Kol. Why not him?” 

Caroline continued to watch Klaus’s table with no expression on her face. If anything, she appeared board, but she could not tear her eyes away from him. Klaus leaned over to his date, a woman with red hair and wore a white dress and whispered in her ear. He pushed one of her red locks behind her ear; a signal for Caroline. 

“Stefan.” Caroline turned to her husband, trying to appear as though she was board. “I need to use the ladies’ room.” Stefan turned to her with expressionless eyes. She knew that she should stay and listen to the speaker droning on and on about something she did not care about. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus rise from his table and held out his hand for his date; strolling off to parts of the convention center unknown. He would find her. He always did. “The pasties that are holding up this dress are slipping and unless you want me to flash all your friends…”

“Fine.” Stefan eyed her up and down and then nodded. He pulled out his phone and sent off a message to someone, before slipping the phone back in his jacket pocket. “Enzo will meet you in lobby and escort you to the nearest ladies’ room to fix the issue. Don’t take too long.”

Caroline gave him a polite smile before standing from the table. She picked up her red clutch and slowly made her way towards the large doors that lead out into the lobby. Enzo was waiting for her in the middle, dressed in a tux for the sole purpose of not drawing attention to himself. He held out his arm and Caroline linked them together. 

“Where are we really going?”

“Exactly where I saw I was going. The ladies’ room.” Enzo tampered down a smile and they made their way towards the elevator. The closest set of restrooms were stationed directly above the conference hall. When the doors opened to reveal a lifeless looking hallway, not a single person was in sight. Caroline smiled, knowing exactly why a place that should be brimming with people was completely empty. She strolled over to the private set of restrooms and turned to look at Enzo over her shoulder. “Let no one else in.” 

She pushed her way into the restroom and looked around. It was a single use room that Caroline could assume cost more than her first shoe box apartment in the middle of Manhattan; an impressive feat. The floors were made of hardwood and the vanity was made of marble. The large mirror that hung on the wall had little lights surrounding it; making Caroline’s reflection look impeccable. 

She had to admit, she was stunning. Her blonde curls were piled up on top of her head in an elaborate bun. Her red gown was strapless, showing of her long neck, collar bones and gave a slight hint of her cleavage. Her jewelry was minimal, not wanting to draw away from the sparkling jewels embedded into the dress. She loved the dress was the designer was creating it. She was told it would drive her husband wild; in truth it was not Stefan who Caroline had in mind when designing the dress. 

A sharp knock sounded on the door and it opened seconds later; shutting behind him just as quickly. Klaus stood before her looking as sinful as he had been the day she first went to his office all those months ago. He locked the door behind him and stalked towards her. Klaus placed his hands on her hips and spun her, so she was looking at the large mirror. Their eyes met in the reflection. He pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. 

“You are divine.” Klaus’s voice was husky and full of desire. His breath hit the side of her face while his teeth gently bit on her earlobe; causing her to whimper slightly. “When I saw you enter the room wearing this dress, I knew I had to have you in it, but you wore it on purpose, didn’t you? You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist the temptation.” 

“Yes.” Caroline breathed out, thrusting her hips backwards into his bulging erection; causing him to groan at the contact. “I knew you would be attending tonight. I knew you would want to see me, and I wanted to look good for you.”

“Good girl.” Klaus chuckled. “Is this what you want? You want me to lift this dress up around your hips and fuck you while you try and be quiet? You’ll have to muffle the sounds of your screams. Enzo is right outside this door. He will hear everything.”

“Fuck Enzo.” Caroline hissed out in frustration. 

“I’d really rather fuck you.” Klaus taunted as he reached down and took a handful of her gown in his hands; riding the fabric up her legs until it was bunched at her waist, exposing her behind to him. “Tisk tisk, Caroline, no panties?”

“Panties lines.” She bit out at the feeling of the cold breeze touching her drenched clit. Klaus reached down between her legs and touched her clit; coating his fingers in her juices. She cried out at the feel of him. She gripped the marble of the vanity, knowing her clutch into the sink. Klaus slowly teased her opening with two fingers before slowly pushing them inside. “Fuck Klaus.” 

“Do you like that?” Caroline nodded, unable to speak. “Do you like my fingers twisting and turning inside you while your husband sits one floor below you? Do you like it when I taste you, knowing that it was my lips who bring you pleasure? My my, what would your husband think when he learns that it is me who you sneak off to see.”

“He would be furious.” Caroline breathed out as Klaus curled his fingers on that perfect spot directly inside her. Her hand went up and slammed against the mirror; hoping to provide herself some balance as the ripples of her release echoed through her body. “He would try and kill us both.” 

“No doubt that he would.” Klaus replied, pulling his fingers from her and licking them clean; his eyes watching her in the mirror as he did so. “However, I do find some satisfaction in the fact that I am fucking his wife on a regular basis. It is like a petty revenge that you so enjoy. Every time he tries to bait me, I just remember all the times I had you under me, coming for me. Don’t you enjoy that too?”

“Yes. Now fuck me.” 

“With pleasure.” Klaus unbuckled his pants, the sound of his belt jingling, and shoved his pants down his legs. Caroline spread her legs farther apart, making it easier for him to align himself with her. He slid it with a hard thrust, jolting Caroline forward. She braced herself against the mirror; her fingers curling into her own reflection. 

The sex was hard. Klaus was ruthless as he pounded into her and Caroline basked in it. She had to bite down on her own fist in order to keep her from screaming; a scream she was sure everyone in the convention center below them would hear her. Typically, Klaus encouraged her to scream his name; to let everyone know that it was him fucking her. But he knew better. They still were working to take her husband and brother-in-law down. They had made progress, but not enough. 

Caroline came hard and unexpectedly. She felt shattered and boneless. Klaus followed soon after; only a few hard thrust before he was spilling himself inside her. They both stood there, regaining their breaths as they gazed at each other in the mirror. Klaus had a sort of vulnerability she learned to see in him when he had her. It wasn’t new, but she at least now knew what it was. 

“Soon.” He whispered as he pulled out of her, Caroline whimpering as he did. He tucked himself back into his pants and Caroline allowed her dress to fall down around her legs. “We will figure everything out and you will no longer be bound to him.” He leaned down and kissed her hard, her lip stick smudging on his lips. When they broke apart, Caroline cleaned the smudges off his lips with her thumb. “You’re mine Caroline.”

“As you are mine.” She whispered, feeling Klaus’s lips on her forehead. He left as quickly as he came, leaving Caroline behind in the restroom to clean herself. It only took a few minutes to wipe the evidence of Klaus from the inside of her thighs. She fixed the strands of hair that fell out of her bun and shifted her dress enough to ensure its security. When she stepped out of the restroom, Enzo was waiting patiently for her. “Not a word.”

“Wasn’t going to comment Gorgeous.” Enzo replied but Caroline could see the hint of a smirk on his lips. He heard everything but Caroline could not find it in herself to be embarrassed. If anything, she felt empowered. She made her way back to her table and sat down beside her husband; Stefan not sparing her a single glance. 

Across the room, she saw that Klaus had taken his seat, his date perched on his arm again, and was having a conversation with his brother. His eyes flickered to her for a moment; a satisfied look crossed his face. Caroline turned away from him, but she could still feel his gaze on her body; the memory of his hands on her keeping her mind occupied for the remainder of the night.


	8. Klaroline After Dark- Autumn Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was apart of my Klaroline After Dark Series

**I can't waste this chance, I need to ask for a "Just good business" smuty outtake** **♡**

Six-year-old Kol Niklaus Mikaelson laid sleeping in his bed peacefully, which was the only time her son was ever peaceful. Klaus liked to joke that their son was the embodiment of his late uncle and from all the stories she heard, Caroline could believe it. She silently closed the door and a tiptoed her way down the penthouse, trying her best not to wake him. They had taken him trick-or-treating, with a complete security detail following them of course, and her son had crashed hard from his sugar high.

Caroline made her way into the living room to find his father sitting on the floor, sorting through his son’s candy. Here was the most terrifying mafia boss, a man who just the other night came home covered head to toe in blood, was ensuring that no one slipped their son anything into his candy. She could only imagine what Klaus would do if he actually found something.

“Is there any chocolate?” Caroline asked as she sat down beside him. Klaus peeked up at her through dark lashes and smirked. He held up a Hershey kiss but moved it out of the way when Caroline tried to reach for it. “Hey!”

“Ah ah, Love. This is Kol’s I do believe.” Caroline narrowed her eyes in mock fury, causing Klaus to chuckle. Slowly, he unwrapped the chocolate and touched Caroline’s lips with it. She sucked the candy into her mouth along with his thumb. Klaus shot her a heated glance and pulled his thumb from her lips and licked off the small amount of chocolate on his thumb. “Care to share?”

“I thought the candy belonged to Kol?”

“He won’t notice a piece or two missing.”

“Are you sure about that?” Caroline laughed, both of them knowing very well that Kol had counted each piece of candy and would know when his parents ate some. There was nothing he could do but Kol has perfected the art of Caroline’s pout and Klaus found it hard not to give into him. “You know very well that the first thing he will do in the morning is count these.”

“Then I suppose we will have to make our thievery worthwhile.” Klaus whispered and leaned forward to kissed her on the lips. He could taste the chocolate on her lips and his pants were growing tight in a very uncomfortable way. “Take your jeans off and I want you on your hands and knees.”

Caroline gave him a wicked grin. She stood for a moment, shimmering out of her jeans and followed his direction. She knelt down on her living room floor and bared her ass to Klaus. He reached out and touched her backside, admiring it. He gave it a slight tap, just hard enough for a small sting but not hard enough to leave a mark. Klaus made a vow to himself that he would never harm Caroline in anyway, and it was something he took seriously.

He dipped his hands between her legs to see if she was ready for him. He found her soaked and aching for him. Caroline moaned when his fingers graced her nub, flicking it with his nail before reaching for his belt buckle. He quickly undid his hands, pushing them down his legs and aligning himself with her entrance. He pushed inside, filling her completely before he started pounding into her.

“Do you like that? Do you like it when I fuck you from behind?” Klaus asked her, knowing the answers. While Caroline enjoyed it when he worshiped her, she did enjoy the more primal state of their bedroom activates. After her marriage to Stefan, Klaus knew that there was only one thing she would not do; and that was being held down where she could not escape. “Tell me my love, what is it that you want?”

“Yes. Klaus. I like it when you fuck me.” Caroline moaned out as Klaus continued to pound inside her. Her nails dug into the wood flooring, leaving scratch marks that she would never be able to look at without thinking of this moment. The feeling of him inside her, thrusting and brining her pleasure was intoxicating and her mind was blank, except for the feeling of him. “Pull my hair.”

Obeying her desire, Klaus reached out and gripped her blond hair, pulling her back towards him. She sat up and her back hit his chest. The angle at which he was inside her shifted and he began hitting completely different spots inside her. Caroline had to bite down on her lips in order to stop herself from screaming out. They had one to many close calls with Kol, almost catching them in the act.

Klaus’s thrusts became erratic and all over the place, telling Caroline that he was close. She reached down to the nub between her legs, twirled it and soon she found herself slumped back against his chest and his seed spilling between her legs. Klaus wrapped his arms around her, kissed the top of her head and let them both settle before slipping out of her. They both redressed and slumped back down to the floor, giving each other a secret smile.

“I want more chocolate now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether or not I wanted the revenge sex scene in this chapter or the next, however; I think it is a good way to set up the story.


End file.
